Babysitter
by Sayaaa
Summary: Sakuno, una joven de a penas 21 años es la nueva encargada de velar por la hija de uno de los hombres mas adinerados de la ciudad. Sin embargo lo que en un comienzo, penso seria un trabajo sencillo, se convertira en un suceso que hara a su vida dar un giro de 360 . Ryosaku! Pasen y lean!
1. Prologo

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, si, se que me odian y que hace mucho que no aparezco c: pero tranquilas que I'm here for you ya tiene casi listo su siguiente capitulo. Debido a razones que desconozco la historia que habia creado se borro :c pero no me rindo! y hoy traigo una nueva, que la verdad tenia dando vuelta por mi loca cabeza c: espero les guste, por que como siempre es con todo mi amor! Esta historia sera más corta e intentare avanzar con ambas a un ritmo un poco mas aceptable. La universidad el trabajo y las demas responsabilidades me tienen colapsada, asi que les pido un poquito de su paciencia =)

En fin, espero les guste!

Nos vemos abajo!

* * *

Prologo

Gruño, acurrucándose entre las sabanas. Sin embargo la suerte estaba en su contra puesto que al momento en que quiso jalar de ellas, estas se resistían. Soltó un bufido, enterrando la cabeza en la almohada, dándose por vencido en su labor. Aún quedaba 1 hora hasta que tuviese que despertar, y bien sabía que el tiempo no era precisamente uno de sus aliados.

Pero, como todo parecía ir en su contra algo comenzó a estirar de su brazo impidiéndole conciliar el sueño. Busco con la mirada, en un intento de fulminar todo aquel que osara molestarle en tal momento… pero algo lo retuvo rápidamente.

No, más bien alguien.

Sus ojos, en medio del adormecimiento, dieron con los grandes y asustados de la pequeña que permanecía de pie, junto al colchón. Muy apenas lograba llegar hasta su altura, aun estando parada en puntitas. Los largos cabellos con un toque verdoso idéntico al suyo, aun en oscuras parecían brillar sutilmente, el cuerpo siempre tan delgado, y aquellos enormes ojos color ámbar… Tan suyos.

Todo en esa cría era tan igual a él, que en ocasiones lo aturdía.

Al ver la expresión de temor en la pequeña, soltó un suspiro, optando por auxiliarla. Con cuidado la sujeto de las axilas, alzándola sin mayor problema; primero la acostó junto a él, y luego reteniéndola, le paso un brazo por encima del estómago sintiendo su mirada atenta en cada uno de sus movimientos.

Gruño.

– ¿Qué?

La menor bajo la mirada negando con la cabeza. Con sus pequeñas manitas le agarro del rostro, acercando su nariz para jugar rozando la propia. La sonrisa tímida, y ese brillo en los ojos…

Mierda.

Concluyo aquel tierno roce en segundos, reprendiéndola severamente con la mirada. Le aparto las manos, sintiendo como su cuerpo se contraía como un demonio, y apresurado le aparto la vista.

¿Por qué a pesar de que era idéntica a él, cada vez que veía su rostro... la veía a ella?

La menor sintió su desprecio, por lo que agarro su camiseta estirando suavemente de él. Se acurruco en su pecho a modo de disculpa, dejando que de esta forma el sueño le venciera. Cuando el suave calor de su aliento le golpeo entre pausas el cuello, permitió que sus nervios se relajaran.

Soltó su puño, que en algún momento del que no era consciente mantuvo presionado hasta que la mano probablemente se tornaba pálida; acomodo el pequeño cuerpo, quitándole un mechón rebelde que se colaba por su rostro, y se detuvo ahí. Cuando quiso rozar sus dedos con la pálida piel, rápidamente los recuerdos lo embargaron reteniéndose en su acción. Agito su cabeza, frotándose el cabello exasperado. Soltó a la menor, y como si acabara de estar a punto de quemarse se alejó de ella, maldiciéndose una y otra vez.

Miro el reloj, notando que aún quedaba un resto para levantarse. Sin embargo con ella ahí, ya no podría conciliar el sueño; nuevamente maldijo, sintiéndose aún menos afortunado que al comienzo y es que no era propio de él estar despierto en esos horarios. No era secreto para nadie que disfrutaba de una buena siesta; aun cuando no recordaba la última vez que se permitió tener una.

Entre el trabajo y la presión de ser el heredero de los Echizen toda su vida giraba en torno a dinero y estatus. No existía cabida para nada más. Para Echizen Ryoma temas como el romance no eran otra cosa que una especie de enfermedad absurda, de la que prefería no ser víctima ni verse involucrado. Y eso también contaba a la hora de ser padre. En esto último, podría decir – sin sentir herido su orgullo –que era un absoluto incompetente. No tenía idea como serlo. Ni recordaba haber sentido el afecto de uno. Esos temas para él, quien fue criado en las exigencias de aquel frívolo mundo, carecían de todo sentido.

Por eso a pesar de que su hija, de la cual debía tener un apego absoluto, estaba ahí tendida a su alcance, no lograba sentir esa _necesidad _de apegarla o acurrucarla como había visto hacer a otros. Aun cuando alargo uno de sus dedos estirando del largo cabello… no lo embargaba un sentimiento paternalista.

¿Qué era lo grandioso de ser padre?

Su mirada se endureció mientras observaba como la pequeña dormía totalmente ajena a sus pensamientos.

La cría había tomado la costumbre de colarse en su cuarto cada vez que las pesadillas no la dejaban dormir. A causa de _su _muerte, Emi había perdido la voz y su capacidad de interactuar se había reducido totalmente (eso claro, según los especialistas). Sin saber que hacer se vio el mismo llevándola a numerosos terapeutas "expertos", sin obtener ni un maldito resultado. Fue entonces que llego a la conclusión de que ella simplemente no quería mejorar.

¿Si ni siquiera con expertos lograba avances, no era eso un signo de que no estaba en su voluntad el lograr una mejora?

Y de ser así, no sería el quien le exigiría un cambio.

Pero por esa misma razón, criarla se le hacía un peso enorme. Mierda, él no estaba hecho para ser padre.

Y a pesar de que la cría se mostraba tierna con él, la lista de criadas ya superaba con creces la decena. Algo en ella, en su forma de comportarse terminaba por espantar a las sirvientas dejándoles sin servicio y a él con un humor de perros. Recordó aquella vez que llego al departamento, encontrándose a la mocosa sola y una carta de renuncia sobre la mesita de noche. Ah, y como olvidar la demanda por daños psicológicos. Bah, aquello termino en una buena tanda de sexo y suficiente dinero como para callar a tres santos.

Pero esto ya era suficiente. La niña- no EL necesitaba una especialista que tuviese los cojones para soportar el carácter de una mocosa con aires de princesa. Por lo mismo, sin siquiera preocuparle que todavía fueran de madrugada y la gente en su sano juicio se encontraba durmiendo, agarro el móvil entre sus dedos discando el número. El sonido en espera llego molesto a sus oídos, maldiciendo que aquella mujer no fuese más ágil a la hora de contestarle.

Se escuchó la voz en un tono ronco, evidenciando su estado de adormecimiento.

-Eh…. Moshi moshi…

-¿Por qué tardaste? – soltó, gruñendo.

-Ah –la mujer suspiro – La gente normal suele estar descansando en estos horarios…

Ignoro esto, y se decidió a hablar –Necesito que busques a alguien.

La voz femenina soltó una exclamación de asombro – ¿A… alguien? ¿Por "alguien" te refieres a…? ¡Por Dios, Ryoma! No me llames a mí para buscarte una mujer que satisfaga tus deseos sexuales. Para eso tienes al pervertido de Take-

Maldijo interrumpiéndole.

-A callar – Sentencio, echándose el flequillo hacia atrás – Necesito una niñera.

-¿Una… niñera?

-…

-¿Tú necesitas una niñera? – Nuevamente gruño, asustando a la mujer –Ah, ¡perdón, perdón! Claro, es para Emi-chan… disculpa –la risa entusiasta embargo levemente el cuarto – Por un momento quede en shock. Pero te recuerdo, que ya estoy harta de buscarte gente para que te des el lote… ¿refresco tu memoria con lo que ocurrió con la última…?

-Tachibanna – repuso con cansancio. No es que le agradara que le estuvieran restregando en la cara sus encuentros ilícitos. – Una niñera. Tienes dos días.

La mujer con la que sostenía aquel absurdo "dialogo" era su asistente; Tachibanna Ann. Una joven economista con grandes antecedentes laborales. Se conocían desde pequeños, por lo mismo era la única mujer en la que podía depositar libremente su confianza sin temer que lo traicionara. Era ella quien organizaba todo lo referente al trabajo, aunque siempre – y para su desgracia – terminaba metiéndose más de lo debido.

Que decir de la cría… Ann se encargaba de velar que la menor mantenga un horario acorde a una niña de 6 años. Para él, en cambio, era suficiente con saber que la mocosa comía. Ah, y por supuesto su educación; aquello si era importante. Si era realmente su hija, no podía permitirle ser alguien estúpido e inculto.

–¿Te das cuenta la hora que es?

Imaginaba que tras aquel móvil, estaba el rostro estresado de la mujer. Casi sintió deseos de reír al dibujar mentalmente que expresión tendría por su _petición._ Pero realmente necesitaba de alguien, y por supuesto… la quería lo más pronto posible.

Era urgente.

–Si – contesto con un aire desinteresado.

–Entonces, ¿entiendes que ahora es imposible?

–Sí.

–Que bien, Ryoma. Ya estaba a punto de golpearte pensando que de verdad me harías buscarla a esta hora. Bueno, organizare mi agenda, buscare referencias y te aseguro que dentro de unos días tendrás tu niñera.

–Yada.

–… ¿Qué… dijiste?

–Hoy. Mañana a más tardar.

– Tú…

De pronto el silencio fue preso de ambos. Y, ah… si, no pudo evitarlo. Retratar en su mente la expresión desencajonada, de asombro, frustración, molestia. De seguro la castaña se debatía en cuál de ellas alojarse.

– ¡¿Estas demente, Ryoma?!

Y como si nada hubiese ocurrido, colgó el móvil reteniendo el repertorio de insultos de la joven. Cuando la paz del silencio nuevamente se apodero de su habitación, lanzo un suspiro agradecido. Miró su cama, la cual había sido invadida por la niña y terminó por encogerse de hombros. Bien, que mas daba; igual debía concretar ciertos asuntos de su trabajo. Resignado, giro sobre sus pies, adentrándose al servicio.

De todas formas, ya no podría volver a quedarse dormido.

–Pues ya que; A trabajar.

U_U_U_U_U_U_U_U_U

Desempaco la última caja, suspirando agradecida de no tener que seguir con esa mudanza. Ya habían pasado 3 días desde que llegaron a ese complejo, y sin embargo aun no terminaban de ordenar. Aun cuando no tenían demasiadas pertenencias, el viaje, el embalaje, y posterior desarme de muebles la estaba dejando con un severo dolor de espalda y brazos. Luego levanto la mirada para observar las paredes que desde ahora serian su hogar. A pesar de que el piso no era tan espacioso, se sorprendió al notar que realmente le resultaba acogedor; se notaba algo viejo y usado pero con unos retoques de seguro y mejoraba.

Con una de sus manos sobo su hombro derecho, quejándose adolorida.

–¿Te duele?

Alertada por la masculina voz, dio un pequeño salto mirando asombrada al hombre frente a ella. Él le dedico una mirada infantil, preocupada. Con ternura le sonrió para demostrarle que estaba bien cosa que fue rápidamente correspondida, pero en una mas efusiva y radiante.

–Solo un poco. Nada de lo que debas preocuparte.

El curvo las cejas preocupado, tomándola de la cintura – ¿De verdad? ¡Si te duele, solo debes decírmelo! – exclamo, acercándose demasiado a su rostro. Su voz sonó estridente, por lo que parpadeo echándose hacia atrás.

–E-estoy… bien. No te preocupes, Kintarou-kun.

–¡Pero, Sakuno-chan si algo te pasa…!

Nerviosa de su cercanía, le aparto azorada la mirada. Se soltó de él, negando educadamente. No es que lo odiara, pero su timidez le impedía mantenerse tan cercana a un hombre. Especialmente de Kintaro: pues él en su inocencia, no lograba percatarse que su conducta era bastante osada, vista desde el exterior.

–Kintaro, deja de absorber el aire de Sakuno.

Ambos se volvieron notando por primera vez que eran observados. La joven de cabellos rojizos y ojos verdosos, muy similares en su tono con los del único hombre presente. Toyama Aiko ; la joven con la que desde hoy compartiría aquel pedazo de suelo.

– ¡Aiko! –exclamo él, sonriendo.

Ella era prima de Toyama, siendo él quien las presento. Ella estaba al cuidado de la familia de Kintaro, pues sus padres estaban en el extranjero. La joven de 19 años, había decidido apartarse del alero paternal e intentar probarse a sí misma fuera, mientras se las apañaba para continuar con su carrera de medicina. Fue así que tras una sugerencia del pelirrojo, ambas aceptaron comenzar a convivir. Era beneficioso para ambas, pues los gastos eran divididos; y Kintaro no debía lidiar con el miedo de no saber con quién viviría su pequeña prima.

Sin embargo, lo curioso de todo era que la familia de ambos era por no decir menos, una de las más adineradas de la región. El padre de Toyama podría mantener a la joven sin la necesidad de que esta trabajase. Pero Aiko estaba lejos de ser una señorita mimada, era del tipo de chica que prefería hacer las cosas por cuenta propia. Debido a eso trabajaba y se sustentaba por sí misma.

Era una muchacha ejemplar.

–Aiko, ¿desempacaste todas tus cosas? – pregunto amable, mientras se acercaba a ella. La menor afirmo, mientras se golpeaba suavemente uno de sus hombros.

–Todas – contesto, en un murmullo – Honestamente pensé que nunca terminaría.

Sonrió, dándole totalmente la razón. Ella también en un momento llego a pensar que aquello daría para largo. Sin embargo ya todo estaba listo y por fin el departamento tomaba la forma de un "hogar". Le dirigió una mirada alegre a la joven, y está simplemente esbozo algo similar a una sonrisa.

Aiko era bastante retraída; de pocas palabras, muy introvertida en ocasiones. Pero debía tener un gran cerebro, de lo contrario no estaría estudiando algo tan complejo como lo era medicina.

–¿Y tú, Sakuno? ¿No se te queda nada? – negó en un movimiento de cabeza.

Sin embargo, la muchacha era amable a su manera. Se preocupaba en pequeños detalles, comprendió que de esa forma ella mostraba su afecto e intentaba siempre retribuirle. Para ella honestamente era como una pequeña hermana.

–Todo está listo – dijo sonriente.

–Entonces solo nos queda…

–¡Comida! – Exclamo, Kintaro súbitamente. Ante la mirada acusadora de Aiko, continuo –Pero… comeré al paso… – y mostro su lengua en son de torpeza.

Rió suavemente, agradeciendo la compañía de Kintaro. Definitivamente alegraba sus días. Y desde que lo conoció, hace ya 3 años siempre su actitud fue la misma. Alegre, dulce… de ese tipo de persona que solo te pillas un par de veces en la vida.

El joven pese a su infantil personalidad, estaba a cargo de diversos departamentos dentro de la empresa de su padre. Aun cuando pensaba que aquel trabajo no le venía para nada, Kintaro sacaba a relucir todo el carácter que alguien en su posición debiese tener.

Y fue en ese momento que cayó en cuenta que tener una fortuna y una empresa que regir no era precisamente un cuento de hadas, ni menos algo solo de placer. En fin, el mundo de los ricos simplemente se le hacía incomprensible. Para alguien como ella, que vivía con las justas mes a mes, que debía apañarse con su sueldo de niñera, sinceramente parecía una realidad muy distinta a la propia.

–Sakuno, ¿no debes ir a trabajar?

La pregunta llego tan rápido, y de esa misma forma se incorporo de un salto mirando con nerviosismo la hora. Notando que aun eran las 7 de la mañana, soltó un suspiro de alivio. Kintaro la miro preocupado, tocándole el hombro.

–Si quieres puedo llevarte –le sonrió entusiasta – Tengo que llevar a Aiko a la universidad, así que puedo dejarte al paso, ¿Qué opinas? – asintió, y tras disculparse se metió a la ducha, apresurándose.

Cuando sintió el agua tibia rozar su cuerpo, no pudo retener el suspiro de satisfacción. La temperatura permitía que sus músculos se relajaran, especialmente en las zonas afectadas por el acarreo constante de cosas. Pero sin poder permitirse más – aparte del gasto que implicaba –se vio obligada a salir raudo del servicio.

Corrió hasta su cuarto en busca de ropas. Unos vaqueros a conjunto con un polo sencillo, y finalmente zapato de suela baja. Debía vestir cómodo, por que el cuidado de niños no requería precisamente de vestimentas muy rebuscadas. La comodidad era necesaria.

Una vez regreso a la sala, los primos estaban esperándola pacientemente. Aiko recogió su abrigo, y juntos dejaron el pequeño piso.

Y cada vez que se subía a ese coche, sentía la misma sensación de nerviosismo; ¡era un lujo! Por Dios, de solo imaginar cuanto era el valor monetario de ese vehículo… la aturdía. A ella la sentaron de co – piloto, Aiko atrás y Kintaro al volante; ambos parecían tan cómodos con la situación, pero para ella sinceramente era demasiado.

–Es solo un auto –murmuro Aiko, regresándola a la realidad.

–Ah, pe-pero… esto es tan… ¿Kintarou-kun no considera que es un auto muy lujoso?

El parpadeo inocente del chico le dio a entender efectivamente que no.

–¿Prefieres el auto-bus? – Pregunto, mirándola de reojo – ¡Podemos irnos en el, si así lo deseas!

Pero negó educadamente. No debía ser una molestia para él, después de todo se había ofrecido tan amablemente a llevarla, sería una malagradecida si le pedía bajar. Por que Kintarou era siempre un caballero.

Siguieron el camino en una animada plática; Aiko fue la primera en bajarse, con un simple gesto de su mano sin emitir más palabras. A lo lejos vio como dos jovencitas se le unían, corriendo a abrazarla. Sonrió.

Después de todo, Aiko si tenía un circulo de amigas.

La nostalgia fue presa de ella por un instante. Tal vez si hubiese sido como las chicas de su edad, ahora ¿estaría con un titulo en la mano sonriendo orgullosa por sus logros? ¿Tendría un sueldo lo suficientemente bueno como para permitirles mayores lujos?

Probablemente sí.

Pero la vida no siempre era un color de rosas, por lo mismo no podía lamentarse demasiado. Ya con 21 años, no era momento de cuestionarse ese tipo de cosas, y bien sabia que retroceder el tiempo era algo imposible.

–¿Cómo es tu trabajo, Sakuno-chan? –ella parpadeo, notando como estaba sumergida en su propia espacio

–¿Eh…? – Miro, sin entender muy bien – ¿Mi… trabajo?

Kintarou sonrió, siendo observado por Sakuno – Eso, ¿eres una niñera, verdad? ¿Qué tal es? ¿No es un trabajo estresante? ¿No es demasiado? ¿Te gusta?

–Ah… – aturdida por la velocidad de su preguntas, se debatía cuál de ellas contestar primero – es… e-es… me gusta.

El hombre soltó una risa, pero sin lograr mirarla. Concentrado en manejar– Si lo pienso bien, es típico de ti. ¿Te gustan los niños, verdad? – Afirmo con un movimiento de cabeza, sintiéndose estúpida pues él no podía mirarla – Lo sé. Eres ese tipo de mujer…

–¿Ese tipo de mujer…?

–Maternal – repuso, lanzándole una fugaz mirada – ¿Sabes? Creo que no existe un mejor trabajo para ti, que ese.

Y la sonrisa dulce, inocente… ah, su corazón sintió un vuelco. Un palpitar extraño, que la obligo a apartar la vista concentrándose en las calles. De pronto comenzaba a sentir calor, concretamente en su cara y orejas.

El resto del camino hubiese sido en completo silencio debido a lo incomoda que se sentía, no obstante con Kintarou eso se escapaba demasiado de la realidad. Con su entusiasmo terminaba por sacarle las palabras sin que ella pudiese detenerlo. Era difícil no ser arrastrada por la personalidad extrovertida del heredero. Y finalmente sin notarlo llegaron hasta su lugar de trabajo.

El chico la despidió deseándole suerte y en un rápido intercambio de palabras él se marcho raudo. Agradecida del ánimo contagiado, se giro sobre sus pies tocando el mecánico aparato. El sonido de este, no tardo en oírse, y la estridente voz de su jefa se escucho probablemente en todo el vecindario.

–¡Sakuno, apresúrate y entra!

Oh, eso no era bueno.

Antes de que la mujer volviese a gritar quito el seguro, entrando rápidamente a la residencia. Fue a penas puso un pie adentro, que la voz de aquella madre la retuvo. Acongojada levanto la vista observándola con ojos indecisos. No entendía por qué Tomoka parecía más nerviosa que antes. No es que la mujer fuese particularmente callada, pero tanto escándalo era extraño incluso para Osakada.

–¿Ocurre… ocurre algo?

–¡Claro que ocurre, Sakuno! – Chillo de pronto – ¡Ha ocurrido algo terrible!

Sus ojos se abrieron de sobremanera temiéndose lo peor –¡¿Le ocurrió algo al pequeño?!

Tomoka negó, alzando aun más la voz – ¡Por el amor de Dios, Sakuno! ¡Eso no lo digas ni en broma! – se cubrió los oídos, encogiéndose por la potencia de su voz.

–¿En…entonces…?

–¡Es Horio! – nombro, frustrada. Se sentó de golpe sobre el sofá, maldiciendo hasta el último ser de este planeta – ¡Se marcha! ¡Sera transferido a otra ciudad!

La boca de Sakuno se abrió en asombro – ¿Se… va?

–¡Eso digo!

–Pero…. Y el niño, es su hijo… y…. y usted…. ¿Qué pasara con su familia?

Tomoka bramo con ira – ¡El muy descarado me lo dijo a penas hoy! No puedo creerlo, ¿con que tipo me case? ¡No sueltes una bomba como esa de un día para otro, demonios!

–Pero, no puede irse…. No puede abandonarles… es decir…

_Okaasan, ¿Por qué solo yo no tengo un padre?_

–Oh, claro que puede – Tomoka se llevo la mano a la cabeza, frotándose las sienes – Es "su trabajo" después de todo, su familia le vale madre….

–Pero… Kei necesita de su padre….

Su jefa lanzo un suspiro de frustración, mirándola tristemente – Eso, querida, lo sé muy bien. Creo que no existe niño en este mundo que no necesite de un padre; al menos en sus primeros años.

Bien, sabia ella lo certeza de sus palabras. Ella misma había crecido sin uno, y a pesar de que había sido bien criada solo por su madre debía reconocer que de pequeña sufrió bastante la ausencia de un progenitor. Los niños son mas sensitivos de lo que uno pensaba.

–Entonces… ¿usted lo seguirá?

En realidad sabia que esa pregunta estaba de más. Que Tomoka solo quería descargar su ira con alguien antes de ponerse la máscara de buena madre y fingir frente a su primogénito. Porque amaba a su hijo más que a nada, y estaba dispuesta a sacrificar su vida en esa ciudad con tal de que su familia se mantuviese unida.

Era una mujer valiente.

La mujer del lunar se acerco a ella rodeándola en un cariñoso abrazo

– Lo siento, Sakuno – susurro maternalmente – Sé que esto es tan repentino; también para ti. Tu aun eres prácticamente una niña. Se que adoras a Kei, y el te adora a ti. Que necesitas de este trabajo… pero pido me entiendas – Correspondió al abrazo, agradecida que fuese ella su jefa. De algún modo habían desarrollado un lazo más fuerte que el de una simple ama de casa y la niñera.

Aunque con esto se estaba quedando en la calle. Y justo ahora que se acababa de mudar con Aiko. Definitivamente no era buena señal; no podía hacer que la menor cargara con los gastos de ambas ¡Oh, por Dios! Se quedaría en la calle. Acongojada se mordió el labio apretando sus manos; maldiciendo su mala suerte. Pero de pronto levanto la mirada para ver el rostro de Tomoka, y lo que vio en ella le dolió demasiado el pecho, tanto como le dolería ver a Kei sufriendo al no poder estar con su padre.

Comprendió que Osakada estaba en mayores problemas. La miro a los ojos dedicándole una sonrisa generosa; no podía ser asi de egoísta.

–No debe preocuparse – murmuro – Creo que me costara un poco… y todo, pero yo buscare algo por mi parte – no obstante una mano se poso sobre sus labios, silenciándola. Levanto la mirada con clara confusión.

–Eso, querida, ya está solucionado.

Pestañeo.

–¿Qué…?

Tomoka se restregó los ojos, que en algún momento se tornaron húmedos de lágrimas, y le sonrió guiñándole un ojo.

–¿Qué clase de jefa te crees que soy? ¿Crees que te dejaría en la calle así sin más? –La mujer amplio su sonrisa confundiendo aun más a la pobre y desconcertada Sakuno.

–¿Eh?

U_U_U_U_U_U_U_U_U

Acomodo aquel traje del demonio, tratando de que luciese lo mejor posible. Mierda, eso era un asco; lo peor de todo es que debía usarlos todos a los días, y por toda su vida. En realidad él prefería la libertad de la ropa deportiva. Era bastante más agradable la sensación de comodidad, que la de vestir esos condenados trajes tan incómodos; abotonados hasta el último botón de la camisa, prácticamente estrangulándole el cuello. Pero, ¿Qué más podía hacer? Debía dar el ejemplo. Por eso mismo, todas las mañanas realizaba el mismo ritual.

–Ah, no pongas esa cara Ryoma. Eres el jefe, ¿no?

Desvió la vista, ignorando olímpicamente sus palabras. Ann como siempre tenía la maldita manía de entrometerse cuando nadie la llamaba; era una molestia en varios sentido. La mujer notando su molestia le agarro del moflete mientras fruncía el ceño. El hizo el mismo gesto apartándole rápidamente las manos.

–¿A qué viniste? – pregunto, buscando con la mirada su maletín. Fue entonces que noto que ella ya lo sostenía entre sus manos. Gruño, mientras la rubia se lo entregaba.

Ann puso los brazos en jarras, golpeteando el piso con uno de sus tacos.

–Recibí la llamada de un inconsciente en plena madrugada –comenzó a hablar, dirigiéndole una mirada acusadora – Parecía urgente así que como profesional que soy… vengo con una propuesta.

La observo de reojo, sin emitir ninguna palabra; Ann sabía que con eso él le estaba apremiando a que continuase. Así pues, la mujer comenzó su relato de cómo y a través de quien logro conseguirla, jactándose de sus contactos y… ah, menciono algo de que era suertudo por tenerla. Aunque honestamente poco le importaban los medios… confiaba en que Tachibanna tenía la capacidad de seleccionar a la mejor de ellas. El no tendría la necesidad de inmiscuirse en nada.

–¿Y bien? – intentaba concluir rápido su relato; la mujer se había emocionado demasiado contándole detalles innecesarios sobre esta propuesta, ¡venga que a él no le importaba si la mujer era o no joven! No la contrataría para una sesión de sexo; la necesitaba cuidando a su hija.

–Ah, e iba justo en la mejor parte… Bueno, lo importantes es que para cuando Emi salga de clases, tendrás a una mujer esperándola en casa, ¿Qué te parece?

Le dedico una mueca similar a una sonrisa, arrogante. _Muy _arrogante – Ehh, _not bad _Tachibanna.

Ann frunció el ceño – Con un "gracias" era suficiente.

Se encogió de hombros regresando a su común cara neutral. La rubia por su parte estiro de él, indicándole que ya era momento de ir a trabajar: por muy el jefe que fuese hoy tenía una reunión importante con uno de sus socios; no podía llegar tarde.

–El proyecto está casi concluido – la voz de Tachibanna cambio radicalmente a la de una profesional –Solo necesita de tu aprobación para ser concertado; por supuesto para eso debes asistir a la reunión con nuestro socio. El acordó aportar un porcentaje para la investigación.

Afirmo, en silencio. Pero de pronto, cuando estaban a punto de abandonar el departamento, Ann se detuvo.

Ah, mierda…

–Hoy es el día de la presentación de Emi, ¿lo olvidaste Ryoma?

–…

Ante su silencio faltaron solo segundos para que recibiese un tirón de orejas y la mirada fiera de su amiga– ¿No eres su padre? ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Responsabilízate por la niña, Ryoma!

–Tengo trabajo – se excuso sin mirarla.

Era cierto. Hoy día concretamente, su itinerario estaba absolutamente repleto de cosas, entre ellas la bendita reunión con ese condenado socio. Que lo culparan si quisiesen, pero era algo que se le iba de las manos.

–Encima, nuevamente la mandaste con tu chofer… ¿no crees que eres un poco frio? ¡Es tu hija! Al menos llévala a clases… ni siquiera el primer día, ni siquiera en ese momento sacaste espacio para ella.

La miro duramente quitándose sus manos de encima. Odiaba cuando comenzaban a reprocharle de mal padre, de injusto y ciento de estupideces mas que no venían al caso. La mocosa estaba bien, tenía todo lo que quería, todo lo que necesitaba. Eso era suficiente.

–No tengo tiempo – sentencio serio – Fin del asunto.

Ann soltó un sonido de frustración, asegurándose que en algún momento terminaría por asesinar a su amigo. ¿Es que no pensaba cambiar en todo su maldita vida? Cuando volvió en si Ryoma ya salía del lugar, esperándola con una cara de pocos amigos.

–Apresúrate o me iré sin ti.

–Ya quisieras – le sonrió, entonces recordó un detalle – Ah, por cierto… concrete una reunión con esta joven a las 2 de la tarde, ¿estarás presente?

Rodo los ojos hasta ella con el cartel de "¿tengo qué?" plasmado en todo la cara. Ann hizo una mueca de cansancio.

–Que sepas, que no recuerdo haber tenido una hija… así que ¿no crees que sería más apropiado que tú la entrevistaras?

–Paso – murmuro, encogido de hombros – Hazlo tú.

–¿No te interesa saber nada de ella? – Pregunto asombrada – Va a ocupar todo los días tu casa, ¿sabes? Aun sabiendo eso, ¿no quieres saber quién es?

Meditando sus palabras, termino por sentir un poco de miedo. Con la cantidad de arpías locas que andaban por las calles, ¿Qué si esta era similar a ellas? Se humedeció los labios, maldiciendo su estúpida imaginación.

–Ne…

De pronto una leve pisca de curiosidad salto en su pecho. Una mínima sensación de interes, después de todo si esa mujer comenzaría a visitar su casa al menos debía saber algo de ella, ¿no?

–Nombre – ordeno con un aire desinteresado. Cosa que realmente sentía.

No le importaba mucho indagar más allá de eso. Porque solo la necesitaba para que Emi estuviese quieta por unas horas, nada más. Ann al principio pestaño pero al ver su expresión; su boca se curvo prontamente en una sonrisa divertida. Un tanto desafiante.

–Ryusaki –Dijo fuerte y claro – Su nombre es Ryusaki Sakuno.

U_U_U_U_U_U_U_U_U

–Mucho gusto –

No quiso que su voz fuese tan temblorosa, tampoco quiso mostrarse torpe, ni menos esconder la mirada, cuando la mujer frente a ella, la miro directo a los ojos, con una expresión indescifrable. Nerviosa, apretó la tela de aquella falda entre sus dedos, estrujándola tantas veces que temió dañarla.

Sus ojos titubeaban entre mirarla y mirar el suelo. Odiaba cuando comenzaba a comportarse asi; y realmente se maldijo a ella y a su torpe timidez. Esta parecía aflorar en los peores y más importantes momentos. La rubia carraspeo bebiendo de su refresco. Envuelta en un costoso traje de oficinista, y probablemente joyas de oro; con un rostro muy atractivo y de esbelta figura. A pesar de compartir su sexo, debía reconocer que la mujer frente a ella era una verdadera belleza, inevitablemente la hacía sentir tan pequeña a su lado.

–El gusto es mío – contesto ella con una sonrisa radiante. Ann, como se había presentado momentos antes, se acomodo en la silla alisando uno de sus cabellos. Entonces la miro, y dijo –Eres bastante joven, ¿Cuál es tu edad?

–21 años –contesto robóticamente. La mujer abrió los ojos asombrada, entonces agrego.

–Pensé que eras menor… –repuso, riéndose sonoramente – Veras, querida, realmente te ves como una jovencita…. Pensar que te quite por lo menos 3 años. Disculpadme.

Negó con sus manos, restándole importancia. No era la primera vez que lo escuchaba; la gente siempre tenía la tendencia a creer que realmente era una quinceañera. Desde que su cuerpo comenzó a marcar las curvas del crecimiento, su cara siempre había sido la misma. Y su ropa no ayudaba en nada a darle un aire más maduro. Aun sabiendo eso, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco desanimada después del comentario, se suponía que ya era una mujer… no una niña. Igual, mas adelante agradecería el tener una cara como la suya.

–Eres bastante joven… - dijo, como para si misma, luego hizo una mueca de molestia. Por su expresión imagino que no estaba pensando nada bueno.

–Pe-pero… tengo experiencia – murmuro dándose valor. Necesitaba un trabajo, y no podía perder esa oportunidad.

Tomoka le había asegurado que estaba en buenas manos, la tranquilizo diciendo que conocía a la mujer y que entrego muy buenas recomendaciones suyas. Menciono que sin dudas era una oferta mejor que la de ella; en temas de horarios, y por sobre todo, monetariamente hablando. Por esa misma razón debía, no, tenía la obligación de conseguir el trabajo.

–Ah, ¿en serio? – Ann la miro con desconfianza – Pero si eres bastante joven… ¿tienes buen trato con los niños? – afirmo repetidas veces, tratando de mostrarse segura. La rubia, entonces, se humedeció los labios – Veras, Sakuno…. La niña de la que estarás a cargo es un poco…. Complicada.

–¿Complicada? – consulto, con un pestañeo inocente.

–Si… o no. Más bien…. – se humedeció los labios, pensativa – Más bien, diría que su situación es "complicada" –soltó un suspiro de frustración. Bebió un poco de su refresco, y entonces la miro decidida.

Entonces comenzó su relato acerca de la menor, y ella comprendió el porqué de sus dudas. Primero su jefa no era jefa… era un hombre. Y soltero. Que trabajaba todo el tiempo y por lo mismo no podía sacar tiempo para su hija; que la menor había perdido a su madre y que debido a esto había perdido la voz. Que su comportamiento no era precisamente amable, además menciono que la lista que la antecedía era bastante enorme por lo mismo significaría un verdadero reto si es que aceptaba el trabajo.

En resumen; la paga era estratosférica… pero el trabajo era todo un desafío.

Y sin embargo, se vio a ella misma aceptándolo sin mayor trámite. Ann la miro, con la boca abierta de hito en hito; de pronto la imagen de una mujer refinada se había ido al garete.

–¿Escuchaste lo que dije? – Pregunto estupefacta, se levanto de la mesa apoyando las palmas sobre esta, mientras se acercaba a su rostro.

–Ah…. Hai. Es-escuche.

–Aun así, ¿lo aceptas? Eres joven, puede que no seas….

–Lo seré – la atajo rápidamente, se dio valor para mirarla a los ojos y demostrarle mayor seguridad –Cuidare muy bien de ella, se lo prometo

Concluyo sus palabras intentando esbozar una sonrisa tranquila, confiada; aun siendo esto algo totalmente ajeno a su carácter. Ann desde su lugar la miro con cierto recelo, la observaba como buscando algún indicio de duda o nerviosismo. Cuando noto que su expresión no cambiaba, noto como en sus labios se formaba una sonrisa amable.

–Entonces…. No me queda de otra que aceptar – ante las siguientes palabras, sus ojos se iluminaron rápidamente –Estas contratada, Sakuno. Espero y cumplas con nuestras expectativas.

A penas termino de hablar, se levanto de su asiento para realizar una reverencia – ¡Pro-prometo que no la defraudare! –Pero en el camino –para su humillación- paso a llevar un vaso, vertiendo el contenido sobre su falda, dejando una fea mancha sobre la tela.

–Ah…

_¿Por qué a mí?_

El rostro se le coloreo tanto que seguramente Ann temió que saldría huyendo. Apretó los ojos, nerviosa, asustada. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan torpe, en un momento así? _Bien, Sakuno. De seguro después de esto te contratan… _le dijo irónicamente su conciencia. Ah, se reprendió; dos veces, tres, cuatro y así. Sin embargo cuando pensaba agarrar sus cosas preparando su huida un curioso ruido la hizo desistir. Su boca se contrajo asombrada, cuando la risa contraria llego insistente contra sus oídos.

–¡Por dios! – Reía ella – ¡No puedo creer que…! Oh, dios mío. Ah…. –se cubrió los labios, intentando calmarse. Luego la miro, con una expresión que no supo cómo interpretar – Ah, disculpa… disculpadme. Es que yo… –y nuevamente comenzó a reír.

–¿Ann…-san?

Se quedo en silencio, mientras miraba el rostro de la mujer tornarse rojizo agobiada por sus propias carcajadas. Estuvo tentada a ofrecerle un vaso con agua, pero al ver que ella volvía a calmarse se abstuvo. La mujer levanto el mentón, mostrándole una sonrisa de aprobación.

–Oh, Dios. Disculpa… Hace bastante que no reía con tantas ganas… –confeso, limpiando los rastros de lagrimas sobre sus ojos. La sonrisa amable, siempre presente sobre sus labios –Disculpa si te incomodo, querida.

–Ah, no… no se preocupe.

La mujer, amplio la línea de sus labios, su mano derecha quedo ante su visión. Parpadeo. Con una velocidad sorprendente para ella, la estrecho, sonriendo nerviosa.

– Cuento contigo, Sakuno.

Sonrió agradecida. Ni siquiera le importo que en su falda hubiese una mancha, que seguramente al regresar a casa, la ridiculizaría. Estaba feliz de haber sido aceptada. Así podría seguir viviendo con Aiko, e inclusive le generaría más ingresos. Aun cuando sentía la partida de Tomoka y el pequeño Kei, debió de agradecer su buena voluntad de buscarle ella misma un trabajo.

Por lo mismo, no defraudaría a nadie. Cumpliría con las expectativas de ambas. Por ellas, y por si misma.

_Sin embargo, en ese entonces… ni siquiera imaginaba que esa decisión haría a mi tranquila y pacífica vida dar un giro de 360°. _

_Continuara…_

* * *

_Y bien? Y bien? Opinen por favor =) eso hace a Sayaaa sonreir *u* espero leer muchos de sus reviews y tambien por supuesto sus ideas son bien recibidas, corrigan con respeto por supuest pero qiero saber que opinan! Me alegran mucho sus reviews y dan ganas de seguir. Aun sigo siendo una principiante pero hago el intento de mejorar! asi que tengame paciencia._

_Nos vemos en una semana más! Espero que con ambos capitulos._

_CHAOLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN 3 _


	2. Capitulo 1

Holaaa me paso rapidoooo! aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!

Nos vemo abajo!

* * *

Capitulo 1:

**Primera impresión.**

Siempre decían que las primeras impresiones eran lapidarias; que en base a eso la gente formulaba un juicio respecto a si seria o no capaz de conllevar una buena relación con la otra persona. Y con un niño no sería la excepción. Es por eso que educadamente realizo una reverencia, dedicándole una sonrisa amable a la menor.

Con curiosidad en sus ojos, miro el pequeño cuerpo frente a ella. Emi le escondía la vista; parecía ignorar el hecho de que estaba ahí. Apretaba los tirantes de su mochila, mientras insistía en mirar el suelo. Ann, quien se había ofrecido para presentarlas, le sonrió comprensiva y entonces hablo.

–Ella es Echizen Emi – dijo, fuerte y claro. Entonces se dirigió a la menor, amable – Y ella, Emi-chan, es Ryusaki Sakuno… y desde ahora en adelante estarás bajo su cuidado.

Fue la primera vez que pudo ver su rostro; unos preciosos ojos color ámbar, a juego con un rostro blanquecino y pulcro. Largas pestañas, y pequeña nariz. Al verla, no pudo evitar tomar una expresión de asombro. Y es que la niña frente ella era realmente semejable a una muñeca de porcelana. Tan pequeña y delicada. Un cabello que rivalizaba entre el negro y verdoso. Muy largo y liso.

Era hermosa. Y se pregunto si toda esa belleza la habría sacado de su difunta madre.

Sin embargo, más allá de lo tierna que le resulto, sus ojos repararon de inmediato en la expresión de ofensa que se alojo de pronto en la niña.

–Ah, Emi… –la voz de TAchibanna, sonó en advertencia – No seas maleducada. Sakuno solo quiere ser tu amiga, ¿verdad? –afirmo, rápidamente.

Generalmente, los niños solían ser ariscos con aquellos que les resultan desconocidos. Es una forma de refugiarse, pues por instinto se sienten más vulnerables frente a alguien que los supera en tamaño y experiencia. No ocurre en todos los casos; pero imagino que Emi seria ese tipo de infante. Es por eso que debía ser cuidadosa, pues con el más mínimo detalle podría abrir una brecha muy grande entre ellas. Después de todo, los niños también poseían cierta capacidad de juzgar, por ende Sakuno estaba segura que en ese momento que la niña no estaba precisamente de acuerdo en que sea ella quien velara por su seguridad.

Le dedico una sonrisa, suave. Tranquila. Y con lentitud, cuidando de no asustarla, se arrodillo hasta su altura, sin quitarle la vista de los ojos. Quería demostrarle que no iría a imponer nada que ella no quisiera; que dependía de ella si podían ser o no amigas. Aun cuando esas eran sus intenciones, los ojos de la niña parecían arder, en una mezcla extraña entre molestia y temor.

Su cabeza rápidamente calibro lo que ocurría con la niña, y el porqué de aquella mirada tan intensa. Para alguien como Emi, que de algún modo había sido privado de la capacidad de expresar sus sentimientos, en la única forma que podía refugiarse seria seguramente a través de su mirada.

Con ella demostraría afecto, molestia, sus temores…

Y algo le decía que sus suposiciones no eran del todo erradas.

–Bien –la voz de Ann, trajo a ambas a la realidad – Querida, yo debo irme. Me escape un segundo para traértela ya que el irresponsable de su padre no fue capaz…

–Ah, si. Muchas gracias, Ann-san

–Ann está bien –sugirió, guiñándole un ojo – Ryoma llegara alrededor de las 8, la idea es que Emi para ese horario ya haya disfrutado de su cena. Por supuesto con sus deberes terminados –afirmo, apuntando mentalmente lo que debía hacer –Ah, y por cierto; espero tengas paciencia por que como vez… Emi es un hueso duro de roer.

Entonces la mujer le sonrió, y tras despedirse de ambas abandono el departamento. Dejándolas en completo silencio. Se volvió hacia la niña, que ahora miraba hacia al lado, apartándole la vista.

–Esto… – froto sus manos, mientras humedecía su boca –Emi…-chan, ¿Puedo llamarte así? – pregunto, buscando su mirada, esperanzada. Pero como esperaba no hubo reacción.

Emi nuevamente le escondía la vista, estrangulando los tirantes entre sus pequeñas manitas. Sus cejas se curvaron, mientras pensaba de qué forma podría lograr eliminar esa tensión sobre la niña. Había conocido niños complicados, pero sin dudarlo Emi se llevaba el premio mayor.

–Emi-chan… –llamo, con voz dulce –Tal vez no te agrado… pero quiero que sepas que me esforzare mucho para ser alguien que sea de tu gusto.

Aun en esa posición, le enseño su mano a espera de que la niña la estrechase. Espero pacientemente, hasta que noto que la menor mostraba algún tipo de reacción. Pero para su asombro, fue como si encendieran fuego en medio de un recipiente de combustible, pues Emi giro su cabeza para mirarla, mientras que con su brazo quitaba furiosa aquel acto de cortesía. La empujo, logrando que su trasero diera de lleno contra el suelo, y sin volver a mirarla corrió a encerrarse a su habitación.

– ¡Emi-chan!

Lo único que tuvo por respuesta fue el sonido de la puerta siendo cerrada de un solo golpe. Lanzo un suspiro, mirando en dirección a donde, momentos antes, la niña había huido. Realmente, la pequeña parecía odiar ser cuidado por una mujer como ella; quizás si Emi hubiese tenido voz no serian precisamente palabras dulces las que habrían brotado por su boca.

Sin embargo, no se daría por vencida. Se había prometido a si misma que sea como sea lograría el resultado que esperaba. Por ahora tenía solo una misión; lograr que Emi no se sintiera incomoda con su presencia. Algo que sabía, tomaría tiempo.

Se levanto del suelo, sintiendo renovada su motivación. Y por primera vez, dirigió una mirada a su entorno. Aquel departamento, era una asombrosa muestra de ostentosidad, por no decirlo menos. Tenía dos pisos; en donde en la planta baja estaban dispuestas la cocina, una sala, el living, el comedor, y otras habitaciones entre ellas la que reconoció como un pequeño gimnasio. Subiendo la escalera, imagino que se encontrarían las habitaciones, pues Emi se había encerrado en una de ellas. Las murallas y muebles, todo decorado en un ambiente que recalcaba la modernidad, y… si, a pesar de que era hermoso, la imagen que se le vino a la mente no fue precisamente de un hogar, en donde debiese vivir una menor como Emi.

Por el contrario, parecía más el hábitat del típico soltero sin mayores responsabilidades fuera del trabajo. Sin nada que dijera; "aquí vive una familia".

Un lugar frívolo; sin nada acogedor.

De pronto alguien llamo por un pequeño aparato; algo que reconoció como un citofono. Presiono la tecla que abriría la conversación y espero hasta que una voz masculina se dejo oír.

–Buenas tardes –saludo, en un tono bastante formal.

–Ah, Bu-buenas tardes – sin saber porque, de pronto se ponía nerviosa.

–Disculpe, ¿es usted la nueva niñera de la señorita Echizen?

–Ah, hai. Yo soy.

–Bien, la merienda de la señorita Echizen ya fue preparada – anunció, para asombro de Sakuno –Solicito deje pasar a la camarera, quien es la encargada de llevar los alimentos.

–…

– ¿Señorita? –pregunto el hombre, como asegurándose de que hubiese oído – ¿Debo repetir la información? –inquirió, sin quitar ese tono de excesiva amabilidad.

–Ah… no… yo…

Mareada, termino por afirmar. ¿Desde cuándo a una niña de 6 años se le entregaba una merienda preparada por el personal de cocina de un hotel de 5 estrellas? Oh, por Dios. Eso era de otro planeta.

Sin mucha demora, el timbre que anunciaba la dichosa merienda inundo el lugar. Rápidamente, y sin el ánimo de dejar esperando a la mujer abrió apresurada la puerta. La camarera abrió los ojos asombrada, pero disimulando esto, le dedico una sonrisa amable.

–Señorita Ryusaki, ¿verdad? Ann-sama ya nos comento acerca de su presencia… – relato, tranquilamente. En sus manos sostenía un carrito que imagino seria la comida – Oh, imaginamos que debía sentirse hambrienta. Traje suficiente para ambas, así que espero sea de vuestro agrado.

¿Estaba soñando?

_¿Voy a comer algo de un hotel de 5 estrellas?_

La sola idea ya le retorcía el estomago. Sin agregar más la mujer la reverencio, y con suma educación se retiro dejándola con aquello que considero el lujo más grande de su vida.

–Esto… esto es de locos.

Giro sobre sus pies, y cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrar a la pequeña Emi, observándola mientras se ocultaba tras un pilar. ¿En qué momento había llego ahí? Pestañeo, pero rápidamente le dedico una sonrisa, que pareció enfadarla.

–Han traído comida, Emi-chan – comento, mientras sus dedos sujetaban el carrito – ¿Quieres probarla?

Se acerco a ella, pero la pequeña como un gatito la miro en advertencia, mientras retrocedía despacio. Se detuvo a medio camino, mirándola con atención.

– ¿Tienes hambre? –volvió a preguntar, ignorando su estado. No quería alarmarla más de lo que ya estaba. Abrió la tapa de aquella fuente que parecía más de cristal que de un material común y corriente.

Ah, ahora mismo podría sufrir de un infarto.

Lo que ella llamaba merienda era algo que consistía generalmente en leche y galletas, o fruta cortada en diversos trozos… algo acorde a una niña de la edad de Emi. Sin embargo lo que estaba en ese plato distaba mucho de una comida infantil. En una ración mínima había _algo _que no tenía idea ni de cómo se llamaba. Un vaso de leche, un vaso de jugo, y una infusión.

–Esto…Emi-chan –nombro, en una sonrisa nerviosa – ¿Quieres…?

Nuevamente la menor la asombraba; por primera vez dio contestación a una de sus preguntas. Con un rápido movimiento de cabeza, negó asqueada. Se acero a ella, y parándose de puntitas estiro de su brazo buscando quitarle la cubierta. Obediente, se la entrego. Emi con tapa en mano se acerco hasta el carrito para cubrir los alimentos. En silencio observaba cada uno de los movimientos, sin perderse detalle.

¿No sentía deseos de comer?

–Emi-chan… ¿no tienes… hambre? –tanteo. Pero era absurdo negar algo así cuando su estomago rugía por comida.

La niña, al escucharse, dio un respingo, mientras se tocaba el abdomen: como culpándolo por sentir hambre. Con el ceño fruncido, y un ligero puchero en los labios. Oh, fue tan adorable que no pudo evitar soltar una risa discreta. Emi la miro ofendida, mientras apretaba los puños. Ante esa reacción, se detuvo de inmediato

–Di-disculpa, Emi-chan… no quise… –intentaba disculparse, pero el rostro colérico de la menor la retuvo

Pero y de seguro que Emi ahora odiaba a su propio estomago, puesto que nuevamente le jugaba una mala pasado gruñendo sonoramente. Esta vez, se abstuvo de reír y en cambio la miro amable. Dulce.

–Podría ser que… a Emi-chan, ¿no le gusta este tipo de merienda?

Los ojos de la menor la miraron fijamente, quizás estaba asombrada o por otro lado parecía como molesta. No sabía diferenciar muy bien como se sentía la menor. Generalmente los adultos, creían que los niños tenían pensamientos demasiado básicos y predecibles. Jugando a adivinar y pensar por ellos. Pero no era necesariamente cierto; nadie es capaz de saber lo que el otro piensa, y esto también se aplicaba en los menores.

A veces la arrogancia de los adultos era tan grande que asustaba.

Imaginando, entonces, que la razón real del porque la niña no quería comer era porque no gustaba de ese tipo de comida, tan rebuscada. La miro fijamente hasta que cierta idea cruzo su cabeza.

–Emi-chan, ¿Te… gustaría probar… galletas caseras? – sugirió, con una amplia sonrisa. Se llevo las manos tras su espalda, mirándola ansiosa.

Los ojos de la menor se iluminaron por leves segundos, pero al parecer recordó que no eran precisamente amigas y frunciendo el ceño se cruzo de brazos, desviándole la vista. Como esperando. Guiño los ojos… sintiéndose fascinada por las reacciones de la menor. Parecía como una adulta en versión miniatura.

Juntos sus palmas, dando un pequeño saltito –Me esforzare por hacer unas que sean del agrado de Emi-chan.

Entonces giro sobre sus pies, encaminándose hacia la cocina. Lo hizo con tanta rapidez que sin poder evitarlo su cabeza dio de lleno contra una muralla. Retrocedió, cediendo ante el dolor. Se llevo sus manos hasta su rostro para sobarlo, rogando por que el ardor pasara; y recordó que no estaba precisamente sola. Temerosa, desvió la vista para observar el rostro que ahora parecía ensombrecido. Oculto entre la maraña de cabellos verdosos.

Con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos se arrodillo hasta la altura de la niña, asustada de su condición. ¿Le habría pasado algo?

–E-Emi…-chan.

Pero la menor la empujo, alzándose prontamente. Su cuerpo temblaba, y de pronto e igual a la vez anterior, corrió huyendo de ella. Esta vez, si, en vez de ir a su dormitorio, la menor se escondió tras un mural que guardaba un pequeño espacio, en donde su cuerpecito cabía perfectamente. Sakuno desde su lugar, siguió con la mirada el recorrido de la niña, preguntándose qué había ocurrido con ella.

Se incorporo siguiendo el rastro de la menor, hasta dar con el lugar y por supuesto con ella oculta ahí.

Se arrodillo nuevamente, apoyando sus palmas sobre las rodillas, Emi no la miraba pues su rostro yacía oculto entre sus piernas. Su largo cabello se desparramaba por su hombro, dándole un aspecto solitario. Se pregunto si era esta la real Echizen; temerosa y frágil. Si pensaba bien, la actitud de la niña evidenciaba algo en ella… algo que estaba fallando y sin el ánimo de ser insistente, quería saber que era.

–Yo… ¿hice algo mal? –Pregunto, tímidamente –Si es así, por favor… dímelo.

Con paciencia, que sabia sobraba en ella, espero. Probablemente varios segundos, inclusive minutos, ambas en esa misma posición. Cuando estuvo a punto de darse por vencida, para su alegría vio como la morena negaba en un movimiento suave y muy despacio.

Sonrió.

– ¿Es así? –insistió, más para cerciorarse ella misma que no había visto mal.

Por un instante sintió perder el equilibrio, así que para evitar posibles accidentes (demasiado propios en ella) apoyo ambas piernas sobre el suelo, con la espalda formando un rictus. Se hecho un mechón rebelde tras la oreja, lleno sus pulmones de aire y se decidió a hablar.

– ¿Sabes, Emi-chan? Cuando yo era pequeña… también huía de las cosas que me desagradaban – sin saber muy bien porqué, comenzaba a relatar su propia experiencia. Quería de algún modo hacerle ver, que ella era su aliada – Igual que tu… me escondía en lugares pequeños, ¿quieres saber por qué? –sin escuchar contestación, continuo – En los lugares pequeños… me sentía segura. Nadie podía herirme. Nadie podía ocupar mi espacio. De algún modo... solo estaba yo. Y eso me tranquilizaba.

Lentamente, la menor fue revelando sus ojos, intentando escuchar más. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, ella volvía a enterrar la cabeza fingiendo que no le importaba.

– Para Emi-chan, debe ser muy duro… –susurro – pero yo no quiero obligarte a nada. Quiero ser de tu agrado… so-solo… – froto sus manos, mientras humedecía ligeramente sus labios –solo si Emi-chan cree que está bien.

Con cierto temor, acerco su mano hasta la ennegrecida cabeza. Era un gesto que buscaba demostrarle sus buenas intenciones. La poso sobre la niña, quien ante el roce se estremeció, cortando sus intenciones. La miro, y ah… con una expresión confusa, temerosa… sintió que realmente se le apretaba el pecho.

_Más bien, diría que su situación es "complicada_"

Emi era solo una niña… imagino lo terrible que deber haber sido quedar huérfana de madre. Encima siendo criada en una casa que distaba mucho de un hogar. Entre frívolas atenciones… ¿habría alcanzado a conocer debidamente a su madre? ¿Lloraría en las noches cada vez que la recordaba?

Sus dedos se enredaron entre sus suaves cabellos, sin embargo Emi le agarro de las muñecas mordiendo una de ellas. Apretó sus ojos, sintiendo como los pequeños dientes se le clavaban en la piel. Más no podía retroceder. Soporto el dolor, y cuando los ojos de la pequeña se alzaron confusos, le dedico una sonrisa que termino por desarmar a la menor.

–Está bien, Emi-chan… está bien. Eso no me hará daño.

Cuando termino de pronunciar aquella frase, el rostro infantil era un completo mapa de desconcierto. Sin comprender porque en vez de gritarle simplemente le sonreía, tan maternal. Quizás pensaba que era una mujer extraña, o quizás una especie de alíen.

El agarre fue lentamente aflojándose, hasta que la jovencita bajo la mirada apretando su falda entre los dedos. Se mordía el labio, temblorosa; evidenciaba que prontamente se echaría a llorar.

Por última vez alargo su mano, acariciándole la cabeza. Suave, despacio. Sintiéndose fascinada por la largura y suavidad; desprendía un olor tan adorable que realmente sintió deseos de abrazarla, y no soltarla más. Emi, esta vez, se dejo hacer. Con el cuerpo encogido; de vez en cuando le dedicaba miradas curiosas y si por casualidad sus ojos se encontraban, tan rápido como esto ocurría la menor le apartaba la vista. Con un mohín en los labios.

Algo que le pareció sumamente tierno.

–Emi-chan… –llamo, con una sonrisa que evidenciaba su buen humor – ¿Puedes… puedes mirarme?

Emi inflo los mofletes, frunciendo notoriamente el ceño. Sin embargo, acato. Se inclino frente a ella, posicionando sus manos delicadamente sobre el suelo.

–Soy Ryusaki Sakuno. Y desde ahora en más estarás bajo mi cuidado. –se presento. La boca de la niña se abrió, sin comprender. Luego incorporándose le dedico una radiante sonrisa, que provoco un sonrojo en la menor –Mucho gusto, Emi-chan. E-espero y nos llevemos bien.

U_U_U_U_U_U_U_U_U_U_U_U_U_U_U_U_U_U_U

Soltó un gruñido. Otro. Nuevamente, dos más. Pero, mierda, nada le quitaba el humor de perros que traía consigo. Sus ojos, prácticamente fulminaron a uno de sus empleados, cuando él entre balbuceos le explicaba el motivo de su error. Un simple cálculo, que había terminado por desbaratar un balance clasificado. No. No era un _simple _fallo.

Chasqueo la lengua.

El hombre, intimidado, tenso sus músculos.

–Echizen-san… yo…

–Ann – llamo, interrumpiéndole. No quería más excusas – Soluciónalo. Consigue a alguien que se encargue.

La castaña rubia, afirmo serenamente. Se disculpo en un murmullo, dejándoles solos. Con una expresión aburrida, observo el cuerpo de aquel idiota mientras este parecía querer tirarse los cabellos temiendo lo peor.

Y suponía bien.

–Largo –sentencio, en un tono molesto.

El parecía querer decir algo más, no obstante la mirada de advertencia lo hizo callar de inmediato. Disculpándose, agarro sus cosas largándose tan rápido como pudo de su oficina.

Cuando la tranquilidad nuevamente llego hasta sus oídos, se permitió lanzar un suspiro de alivio. Pero tan pronto como hizo esto, la voz de cierta persona lo desconcertó. Bufo, maldiciendo hasta el último santo.

¿Es que acaso no podía tener un mínimo de tranquilidad? ¿Ni siquiera un minuto?

–Echizen.

Al parecer no.

Apoyo su barbilla de forma varonil, cuando la figura masculina se planto delante de él. Agarro unos papeles, mirando disimuladamente en ellos, como ignorando al hombre de cabellos negros, que ante esto, hizo una expresión de clara molestia.

– ¿Crees que vine aquí por gusto?

Ahogo un "si" entre sus labios.

–Pues créeme, Echizen, que yo también tengo muchos asuntos que atender… entre ellos asesorar tu estúpido trasero arrogante.

Aquel hombre era uno de sus más viejos amigos: Momoshiro Takeshi. Un joven abogado de gran renombre, que se encargaba de velar de los asuntos de la empresa. Era su representante, por cuanto para evitarle molestias a él, era Takeshi quien corría de haya para acá solucionando los posibles problemas legales de su franquicia.

Profesionalmente el tipo era excelente… como amigo, un severo dolor en el trasero.

–Ajá.

Momoshiro lanzo un suspiro, frotándose las sienes.

–Para que sepas, de acuerdo a lo acontecido esa vez: por la demanda de esa trabajadora…

Bien, existía una de las habilidades de las que Ryoma no podía hacer dote a viva voz y que sin embargo tenía más desarrollada que nadie. Esa maldita (como diría el abogado) capacidad de hacerse el grandísimo idiota frente a los suceso que tenían estrecha relación con su persona.

Encogido de hombros, parecía ajeno a sus palabras, pues continuaba ojeando aquellos documentos como si no fuese a él a quien estaban hablando. Como si no fuese el principal culpable.

–Oye, no te hagas el imbécil conmigo, Echizen. Que se bien la verdadera razón de esa condenada demanda…

Ah, el a penas la recordaba.

Si su memoria no estaba del todo mal; aquello fue porque se acostó con una de sus secretarias, en… ¿Dónde era? Bah, ya ni siquiera estaba seguro. El punto es que esa mujer no contenta con eso, quiso extorsionarlo amenazando con decir a todos lo que había pasado entre ellos.

Sin importarle menos sus palabras, la despidió y a los meses después apareció la dichosa demanda. Aunque escondiendo la parte en que decía que había sido con su consentimiento.

–Lo bueno de todo esto, es que no afectara tu imagen.

Alzo los hombros, quitándole la importancia que no tenía. Honestamente, no influiría en nada con su empresa… quizás su imagen pública quedaría un poco estropeada, pero bien poco le importaba eso.

–Pasando a otro tema; Echizen, ¿concertaste el contrato con el socio… del que Ann me comento?

Afirmo, mientras soltaba un bostezo.

– ¿Cuánto fue lo que acordó aportar?

– 45%

Los ojos de Takeshi se abrieron con asombro – Es una cantidad importante –asintió – ¿Y a cambio de qué?

–Debemos proveerles de los insumos para sus deportistas – informo de mala gana. ¿Por qué le hacían hablar más cuando lo único que quería era echarse una siesta?

–Pero eso no te significa una pérdida en lo absoluto… los suministros te son derivados de tus socios – nuevamente inclino la cabeza, afirmando – ¿Cuál era el nombre de ese socio?

Jugueteo con su bolígrafo cansado de contestar tantas preguntas. Que el sepa Takeshi era abogado, no periodista.

–Tooyama – susurro.

Tooyama kintaro era bien conocido por sus actividades a beneficencia; no era un tipo que derrochara dinero, sin embargo su capital era bastante sorprendente. Aunque a diferencia suya, solo estaba a cargo de una parte de su empresa. El resto lo manejaba el padre. El, en cambio estaba a cargo del mayor porcentaje de la acciones; sus padres gozaban del resto entre negocios menores ocultos en la tranquilidad de su mansión en América. Por otro lado, estaba Ryoga, que era un caso; en todo los sentidos posibles.

Precisamente por su carácter tan volátil había terminado por heredar la empresa, aun siendo el hijo menor. Ryoga no servía para una vida entre papeles y oficinas. Aunque, claro… el tampoco. Pero la necesidad tenía cara de hereje, y cuando quiso darse cuenta ya tenía todo el legado en sus manos.

Takeshi, tomo lugar en uno de sus sofás, estirándose cuan largo era. Cansado, aflojo su corbata, soltando un suspiro de alivio.

–Echizen

Ah, no de nuevo.

–¿Qué? –gruño, harto.

–Escuche de Ann, que contrataste una nueva niñera…

Afirmo, más por inercia que por el deseo de contestarle. Comenzó a teclear en el computador, frunciendo el ceño al notar ciertas irregularidades en un estado de resultados. Ah, seguramente era debido al error del anterior idiota… Sin embargo no dijo nada, confiando en que Ann siendo tan eficiente lograría darle solución.

–¿La conoces? –volvió a preguntar. Negó – ¿Es joven? –Negó – ¿Es bonita?

Bien, ya sabía para donde iba esta conversación.

–No la conozco – contesto, fulminándolo con la mirada. Con eso esperaba zanjar el tema, pero como siempre su amigo no parecía satisfecho.

–Te lo pido como amigo –_No, gracias –_ No te enredes más en problemas que luego delegas a otros… porque te recuerdo que eso me significa más trabajo, ¿entiendes a lo que me refiero?

Claro, él era el ser más comprensivo del planeta.

No contesto, porque lo consideraba innecesario. No tenía ganas de involucrarse con su niñera; a estas alturas lo único que quería era que alguien velara por Emi, y esta le dejara de dar rompedero de cabezas. Últimamente recibía quejas hasta del botones por ella, y sinceramente ya estaba harto.

Si con la niñera, la mocosa comenzaba a mostrar buenos resultados, sinceramente no le pondría un dedo aunque fuese la única mujer sobre el planeta.

–Ya estas advertido, Echizen –sentencio el moreno –No hagas cosas que confundan más a la pequeña Emi… con todo el embrollo y constante cambio de servidumbre la pobre ya no debe saber ni en quien debe confiar.

Lo miro sin mucho interés.

_Chorradas, _se dijo. _Es cierto, _le decía su conciencia. Pero entre darle la razón a su amigo, y fingir ignorancia era lógico por cual de ambas opciones se inclinaría. Notando la hora, se puso en pie mirando de reojo al ojialilado.

Si el moreno aun seguía allí se debía a una sola razón.

–No traje vehículo –dijo él, con una sonrisa divertida.

Si. Definitivamente era un dolor en el trasero.

Soltó un suspiro llamando a la mujer que siempre cubría sus espaldas. Esta, rápidamente apareció tras el umbral, mirando confusa a ambos hombres. Sonrió malicioso.

–Ne… Ann, trajo el suyo – murmuro, mientras se ponía la chaqueta.

–¿Eh? –ambos rostros confusos. Escondió la sonrisa arrogante.

–Nos vemos.

Y sin agregar más prácticamente huyendo de ellos, se metió en el ascensor dejando a la pareja en un estado de shock. Aunque eso a él poco le importaba, después de todo ya estaba cansado de ver como Momoshiro lloriqueaba sin poder hallar el valor para confesarse a la mujer que amaba desde hace años.

Debían estarle agradecidos, sin quererlo terminaría siendo quien los una.

Presiono el botón que le llevaría hasta el subterráneo, en donde custodiaban el lujoso Lamborghini Gallardo. Los guardias realizaron una reverencia. Se metió dentro del auto, lanzando un cansino suspiro. Comenzó su habitual recorrido, hasta que luego de unos 20 minutos logro llegar a su destino. Como siempre el botones de cabellos castaños y ojos en igual tono le saludo sonriente.

–Kawamura – nombro, como saludo.

–Buenas noches, Echizen-sama – el rostro sonriente lo recibió. Le entrego las llaves descendiendo del vehículo.

Al igual que tantas veces el amable hombre tomo su auto, mientras cuidadosamente lo llevaba hasta el estacionamiento del hotel. Sin poder contenerse el bostezo cayo aun cuando no podría cubrirse, agarro el maletín entrando al edificio. Allí la recepcionista lo miro con una sonrisa coqueta, que revelaba lo que estaba pensando.

–Señor Echizen –llamo en voz melosa. Si hubiese sido en otras circunstancias, probablemente ella estaría en una posición sumamente atrevida sucumbiendo a sus caricias –Su niñera se encuentra en casa… Al parecer rechazaron la merienda y también la cena. De seguro y…

No dejo que terminara. Sin prestarle más atención se encamino hasta el elevador que lo conduciría hasta su piso, maldiciendo a aquella mujer del demonio, Es que no encontraba sentido a su actuar ¿Cómo osaba rechazar la comida de la cría? ¿Qué había comido entonces? ¿Aire? Sintiéndose extrañamente molesto camino hasta la puerta, abriendo de un portazo.

Bien, al menos podría quitarse el cabreo de la tarde con ella.

Y sin embargo no la encontró por ningún lado.

Olisqueo el aire, sintiendo un delicioso olor a… ¿comida casera? Confuso se dejo guiar hasta la cocina notando que en el descansaba una bandeja con alimentos- que reconoció como japoneses- cubiertos cuidadosamente por una lona de aluminio. Levanto la ceja, preguntándose si Emi no había querido comer.

De todas formas, ¿Por qué había comida casera, cuando él había demandado comida del hotel? De pronto llego hasta sus oídos una melodiosa y dulce risa, que reconoció de inmediato como femenina.

Ah, claro. La niñera había cocinado.

Siendo guiado por aquellos sonidos termino parándose en seco al distinguir ambas féminas dentro del baño de la menor. Con curiosidad perfilo su vista por la orilla en donde se asomaba la bañera, donde la pequeña se sumergía en un mar de espumas. Emi parecía avergonzada, pues de tanto en tanto bajaba la mirada con las mejillas sonrosadas.

El vapor se había colado entre las paredes del cuarto dándole un aspecto un tanto sofocante.

Continúo mirando, casi como un gato sigiloso. Un mero instinto de curiosidad, alentado por el extraño comportamiento de Emi. Le resultaba inusual ver a la cría tan tranquila, sabiendo que su compañera era una completa extraña.

¿Qué había hecho esa mujer para moldear el carácter de Emi?

Sintiéndose curioso, cuidando de no emitir sonido alguno, siguió observando la escena.

–Emi-chan, ¿te parece agradable la temperatura?

Hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con la delgada (y bien curvilínea según su vista) silueta, de aquella mujer. Sus cabellos de una largura impresionante, se desparramaban casi tocando el suelo, ligeramente empapados por su labor. Un rostro pequeño y una nariz de igual tamaño.

Continúo, esta vez sin reparos en su exploración; bajando de sus hombros hasta dar (para su _mala _suerte) con cierta zona en donde la prenda que traía encima se apegaba caprichosamente sobre la piel, dándole un aspecto peligrosamente sensual. Sin notarlo, termino por humedecerse los labios, tentado.

Traía una blusa de un color similar al blanco, cubierta con diseños en bordados. No, espera… Oh, Dios.

Aquello no era la blusa.

Trago pesadamente.

Quiso apartarse de ahí, pues la naturaleza que lo definía como hombre comenzaba a despertar peligrosamente, y venga que no querría morderse la lengua por haber escupido contra el cielo y luego recibir el peso de sus dichos en todo el rostro. No gracias. Decidido, giro sobre sus pies con la clara intención de darse un baño e ignorar por completo a la recién llegada.

–¡Emi-chan!

Pero como siempre, todo parecía ir en contra de sus deseos.

La voz asustada fue rápidamente captada por sus oídos, y su traicionero cerebro termino obligándole a adentrarse en el ojo del huracán. Abrió de un golpe la puerta, logrando que por la fuerza esta rebotara levemente, volviendo a su estado inicial. Ignorando la mirada asombrada de la niñera, corrió a socorrer a la menor; pero cuál fue su sorpresa al verla de pie cubierta de aquella espuma, con los brazos abiertos y una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

_Ah, mierda…_

–Emi… – gruño, a modo de regaño.

¿Por qué insistía en hacer esas cosas, cuando sabía lo mucho que odiaba que lo preocuparan de gusto?

La niña se encogió, apenada. Se sentó de golpe dentro de la bañera, sin volver a levantarle la vista. Con eso le daba a entender que estaba arrepentida, y por ende no lo volvería a hacer.

–Ano… E-Echizen…-san.

Por primera vez, el rostro pajoso quedo ante su visión. De facciones delicadas y ojos enormes. Una boca rojiza, y unas mejillas que lucían un infantil sonrojo sobre ambas. Rasgos que distaban bastante de una fémina madura, y fue entonces que salto su estúpida curiosidad.

¿Qué edad tendría esa mujer?

Sin embargo se abstuvo de preguntar.

–E-esto…

Volvió la mirada a ella, bajando hasta sus manos en donde estrujaba nerviosamente sus dedos. Se encogía, presionando sus brazos. Ahora ya no lo miraba, y la verdad es que el tampoco quería hacerlo. Esa mujer ni siquiera se percataba lo que estaba haciendo; tensándose juntaba su pecho, mostrándolos en algo que más parecía un ofrecimiento. _Mierda… _desde su altura (siendo bastante) los sinuosos senos quedaban perfectamente ante su visión. Con una leve humedad sobre ambos; la quijada elegantemente remarcada, y sus labios…

Mierda. Joder. Demonios.

El escalofrió llego desde su espalda, concentrándose en cierta zona que ya comenzaba a sufrir los estragos de la visión ante él.

De pronto, para su asombro y _alivio_, la mujer dio dos pasos hacia atrás inclinando el cuerpo en un reverencia que le pareció exagerada.

–¡Mu-Mucho gusto! – exclamo, torpemente. Parpadeo, inquieto; incluso por instantes le dio la impresión de que había perdido el equilibrio cuando se inclinaba demasiado rápido.

–También –

La mujer se incorporo mostrándole una sonrisa tímida –S-Si me disculpa… terminare de asear a la niña – excuso, pasando de él.

Asintió, en un leve movimiento. Sin agregar se dio media vuelta saliendo de ese lugar. Su cuerpo comenzaba a ansiar demasiado, y prefirió alejarse antes de temer saltar sobre ella. Se sentía estúpido, pero mierda que se plantara delante el hombre sano que fuese capaz de soportar aquella visión sin temer lanzarse como animal en celo.

Tiro el maletín sobre el sofá, estirándose sin reparos. Soltó el nudo de su corbata, casi suspirando cuando la constante presión abandono su cuello. Esa era la mejor parte del día; lanzar todo lejos y olvidarse por meros instantes quien era.

Cerró sus ojos, sintiendo destensar sus músculos. A lo lejos se escuchaba la risa de Ryuzaki, envolviendo deliciosamente sus sentidos. Aquella mujer tenía una voz muy dulce, inclusive a la hora de reír. Había escuchado numerosas risas femeninas, y siempre estas terminaban por decepcionar al oyente; casi siempre resultaban grotescas o en su defecto muy chillonas.

Sin embargo esta no desagradaba en lo absoluto.

Cuando las risas cesaron, escucho el traqueteo que hizo al sacar a la niña y luego llevarla hasta su habitación para cambiarla. Él, por otro lado, no recordaba haber hecho eso ni una sola vez; nunca había disfrutado de un baño con Emi, ni menos lo que seguía de esto. En ningún momento la había vestido, ni menos peinado su cabello.

Eran siempre las niñeras quienes se encargaban de esta tarea.

Finalmente, transcurrieron varios minutos, hasta que ambas se dejaron ver. La pequeña, mantenía la cabeza gacha y para su sorpresa corrió hasta sentarse sobre sus piernas. Le rodeo tiernamente el cuello, frotándole su mejilla varias veces.

Sin comprender muy bien, sujeto a la menor procurando que no cayera. Miro a la joven, buscando una respuesta a su actuar. Ella sonrió.

–Emi-chan, lo extrañaba – comento, llevándose las manos delante de su falda. Noto que ya no había humedad sobre ella, y honestamente lo agradeció.

La niña, sonrió satisfecha comenzando a juguetear con sus largos cabellos, que previamente habían sido secados por Ryusaki. Noto que la niña ya lucia el pijama, y se pregunto si ya había cenado.

–Emi-chan esta lista – anuncio ella, como si leyera sus pensamientos –La comida que sobro… – mágicamente, la actitud amable era reemplazada por la timidez. Noto que su rostro aumentaba de color, bañándolo completamente de un rojizo – e-es… para usted – termino en un susurro.

–¿Para mí? – inquirió, alzando una ceja.

Ella se tenso como un poste de luz, mordiéndose los labios.

–Si… pe-pensé que quizás… tendría hambre.

La miro interesado. Emi, estiro de su camisa, buscando verle. Alzo una ceja, sin comprender, pero ella le dedico una mirada complica a la chica terminando por sonreírse ante un secreto que probablemente no compartirían con él.

¿Desde cuándo Emi, se comportaba de esa forma con alguien ajeno a su círculo?

–Echizen- san… – susurro, costosamente – ¿Le gustaría probar un poco?

Sospesando la idea, termino por humedecer sus labios involuntariamente. No recordaba la última vez que había probado una comida hecha en casa, ni siquiera en su propio hogar de infante… se encogió de hombros terminado por aceptar su petición.

La niñera primero parpadeo, pero luego sonrió ampliamente. Volteo para encaminarse hacia la cocina e ir en busca de la bandeja, clavo los ojos en la delgada espalda sin saber exactamente por qué.

La tarea era muy simple y no existían obstáculos que pudiese entorpecer su cometido. Pero aquella mujer logro plasmar una expresión de completa estupefacción en su rostro; en el camino, a pocos pasos de llegar a su destino la mujer tropezó. No con algo que hubiese desperdigado por ahí. No. Al contrario; Ella tropezó **con sus propios pies** cayendo de bruces contra el suelo. Con la cara pegada al piso y el trasero parado en pompa.

Levanto a Emi, alzándose en el camino.

De un segundo a otro, la más esplendorosa visión de sus bragas quedo ante sus ojos, que para su sorpresa y excitación tenían un diseño bastante sensual para alguien con una cara tan inocente como la suya.

Entre todo el asombro, sonrió malicioso ante ese descubrimiento.

_Así que gustaba de esa ropa… _

La mujer se incorporo tan rápido que temió que caería de nuevo. Con el rostro más rojizo que había visto jamás, el cuerpo tembloroso y los labios vibrando frenéticamente. Se inclino nuevamente ante él, apretando la tela contra sus delgados dedos.

–¡Discúlpeme! – chillo, al borde de la histeria.

Oculto la diversión que causo en el, las reacciones tan impredecibles de aquella mujer; comprendía que eso había ido más allá de sus límites y que seguramente estaría pensando agarrar sus cosas y no volver a cruzar nunca más las entrada. Seguramente la vergüenza haría explotar su cabeza.

–No importa – dijo a rastras.

Sakuno estrujo sus manos, intentando dedicarle una sonrisa que finalmente se convertía en una mueca extraña producto de la tensión y la insistente vergüenza. Se quedaron en silencio. Y se alargaría aun mas, de no ser porque su estomago termino por recordarle que debía ingerir algun alimento. Ryusaki dio un respingo nerviosa, se disculpo entre balbuceos, corriendo hacia la cocina. Con la mirada clavada en los recipientes.

Emi estiro de él, incitándolo a que avanzara. Le sujeto de la manga con una sonrisa amable. Pero el no estaba muy acostumbrado a esos actos tan impulsivos de la menor, siempre terminaba por gruñir intentando que lo soltara. Luego Emi soltaría su mano mirándole con la disculpa en los ojos. La miro de reojo, lanzando un suspiro. Sujeto la pequeña manita entre la suya, asombrándola. Sus ojos se abrieron tanto que temió que estos se escaparan de sus cuencas. Las mejillas adorablemente sonrosadas, y un brillo inusual en ella.

Le dedico una sonrisa arrogante, que termino por encogerla.

Por una vez, que más daba.

_**Continuara.**_

* * *

_LISTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO =) espero que sea de su agrado, y como ven esta historia sera bastante rapida y terminara en pocos capitulos =)_

_Espero sus reviews! _

_Chaoliiiiiiiiiin queridas c:_


	3. Capitulo 2

HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo. Disfrutad gente linda! :D

Y lo que debía poner, y nunca puse :B

**Disclaimer: The prince of tennis no me pertenece: si demonios u.ú, es una lastima! Es por eso que Sayaaaa recurre a estos medios para reunir a su pareja favorita, por que de otra forma... u.u no se ve que exista un avance entre ellos.**

Nos vemos abajo!

* * *

Capitulo 2:

**Acostumbrándome a tu presencia.**

Las nubes se agolparon sobre los cielos, donde pequeñas manchas oscuras mostraban que el invierno comenzaba a tomar forma en Japón. El frio no se hizo esperar, aun siendo los primeros días de esta estación. Como era de esperarse; los transeúntes no escatimaban en poner sobre su cuerpo prendas que abrigaran más de la cuenta, y revelaran menos de lo que cualquier hombre quisiese. Corriendo de un lado para otro para poder de esta forma llegar salvos a sus destinos evitando algún resfrió indeseado.

Entre ellos se encontraba Ryuzaki Sakuno.

La joven niñera se dirigía presurosa hacia su lugar de trabajo, rogando por no fallar en el horario. Bien sabía que su jefe dispondría de ella para llevar a la menor hacia sus clases – que comenzaban exactamente a las ocho en punto – mientras que el, tras un escueto saludo, se marcharía en otro vehículo rumbo a su oficina.

Esa era la acostumbrada rutina por las mañanas. Ella llegaría, vestiría y daría de desayunar a la menor, mientras el realizaba sus hábitos acostumbrados, hasta que una vez estuviesen tanto padre como hija listos, se marcharían del lugar. Pero esta vez, para su extrañeza, el hombre aun no estaba listo para partir.

Se detuvo mirándolo confusa, mas el haciendo caso omiso a su reacción, miro de reojo el reloj de su muñeca (uno que considero muy costoso, tras una rápida mirada).

–Ryuzaki.

–Señor – susurro, jadeante.

Inclino su cuerpo saludando, luego al incorporarse le dedico una tímida sonrisa que tal y como esperaba no fue correspondida. Así era Echizen Ryoma. En estas semanas había aprendido a conocerlo un poco, notando en el, varias características más negativas que positivas. Un hombre serio, frio… parecía soltero, pero notando su atractivo era indudable que de mujeres no podría quejarse. Pero lo más sorprendente era su hermetismo… era de ese tipo de persona que la inquietaba más que nadie.

Un hombre cuyos pensamientos le resultaban indescifrables.

–Dos minutos tarde –murmuro, dirigiéndole una mirada de molestia.

Ella se tenso, agachando la cabeza – Di-disculpe… tuve problemas con el tráfico, y….

–Excusas – repuso él, encogido de hombros.

Y ella se mordió la lengua ahogando una frase que podría haberle costado un despido. Pero, ¡no todos tenían un lujoso mercedes o un lamborghini para ir a sus trabajos! La gente normal como ella solían tomar el transporte público y esperar pacientemente hasta que uno de estos se dignase a aparecer.

Pero también comprendía que hacerle entender eso, era impensado.

Era un multimillonario, que seguramente jamás utilizo un auto bus en su vida.

–No…no volverá a ocurrir – susurro, nerviosa.

Sabiendo que la mirada penetrante se poso sobre su cuerpo sintió que los pies no serian capaces de soportar su peso. Realmente se sentía intimidad por sus ojos, por su belleza, por todo lo que el significaba. Debía de destacar que era la primera vez que trabajaba para un hombre soltero; menos en la situación de Echizen.

El soltó un suspiro, apartándole la mirada. Fue entonces que ella se permitió mirarle a la cara, sin que él lo notase (o al menos eso pensaba).

–¿Qué?

Su voz sonó tan imponente que ella tembló sobre su lugar. Sintiéndose horriblemente avergonzada al verse descubierta. Pero…

–Señor…

El la miró, alzando una ceja.

–Su corbata… – los ojos de Ryoma parpadearon graciosamente, ante esa reacción que le pareció dulce, se dio valor para agregar – e-está mal…

–¿Qué está mal? –repuso él, frunciendo el ceño.

Trago pesadamente, y con su mano (que parecía romperse de tanto temblar) señalo el lugar al que se refería. El hombre siguió el camino desde su dedo hasta la corbata en cuestión; alzo un ceja.

–Ah.

Bajó la mirada, rogando que no notara lo nerviosa que se sentía.

_De adulta no tienes nada, Sakuno…_

–Ryuzaki.

Ryoma la llamo en un tono que mostraba que quería que ella lo mirase. De inmediato. Sin saber por qué, al final siempre terminaba reaccionando tan rápido como él quería. Lo miro, guiñando confusa los ojos, aun más por el rictus que se formo en su rostro en algo similar a una sonrisa arrogante.

–Arréglala –ordeno.

_¿Eh?_

–¿Disculpe…?

¿Había escuchado mal?

El la miro largamente, hasta que posteriormente cambio su expresión a una de molestia. Con su dedo acusador le indico en el rostro, y luego llevo el mismo dedo hasta la prenda. Ella abrió su boca, avergonzada. El rojizo se apodero graciosamente sobre sus mejillas, sin poder sostenerle la mirada por mucho tiempo.

¿Lo haría a propósito?

–Es una orden.

Aun sin comprender muy bien lo repentino de esto, obedeció. Tragando con nerviosismo, se acerco hasta el, dando pasos a una lentitud impresionante. Sabia mejor que nadie que él la observaba, atento, como mirando algo único. Eso la inquietaba; honestamente no ayudaba en nada el tenerlo tan cerca, sintiendo casi rosarle el aliento sobre la piel.

De hecho era…

Stop. ¿Qué estaba pensando?

_Es tu jefe, por el amor de Dios._

–No tengo todo el día – gruño, cruzándose de brazos.

Ella tenso los músculos, avergonzándose ante sus propios pensamientos. Y apretando los labios, se dispuso a atar correctamente la dichosa corbata. El la superaba bastante en porte, y eso si…

Nuevamente se sentía ridículamente pequeña a su lado.

A pesar de que sus dedos se debatían en un temblor molesto, logro anudar con éxito la prenda. Sintiéndose satisfecha con su labor, sonrió sin notar que estaba siendo observada. Sus ojos se habían clavado en ese lugar, por eso mismo no lograba distinguir los ambarinos sobre su figura.

Se hizo un hondo silencio, que Echizen rompió como un balde de agua fría.

–¿Piensas quedarte todo el tiempo así?

Sakuno soltó apresurada la tela. Se había quedado embobada mirando su obra, sin notar que estaba haciendo perder tiempo a su jefe. Se disculpo atropelladamente, apartándose varios pasos.

–N-no era mi intención.

El la miro de reojo, más como contestación recibió un simple encogimiento de hombros. Sakuno intento concentrarse en otra cosa, y nuevamente se disculpo, pero esta vez para ir al cuarto de la menor.

Casi corriendo, se metió en la habitación, rogando por no hacer demasiado ruido. Una vez cerrada la puerta; desde su lugar dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio, sabiéndose (ridículamente) a salvo.

Ese hombre se había convertido en algo peligroso.

En todos los sentidos.

U_U_U_U_U_U_U_U_U_U_U_U_U_U_U_U_U_U_U

Bien, no era su intención. Había comenzando como un simple pique de curiosidad mezclado con la molestia que ocasiono que ella señalara uno de sus fallos. Desde que era un adolescente había sufrido de la tortura que resultaba anudar correctamente aquel condenado trozo de tela, nunca podía lograr que quedara perfectamente.

Pero, admitir para sí mismo que se equivocaba era una cosa; dejar que ella lo ridiculizara era otra.

Aun sabiendo que no lo hacía con esa intención, que una mujer tan volátil como ella lo señalara de esa forma, de algún modo… le cabreo.

Y quiso divertirse un poco.

Pero el resto ella lo hizo solita.

Sonrió levemente cuando la recordó prácticamente huyendo de él, nerviosa. Esa mujer tenía la manía de ponerse extremadamente tímida por situaciones que no tenían ni razón de ser. Era increíble ver como se sonrojaba furiosamente por simplemente escucharle hablar. O la forma en que tensaba sus hombros, y jugueteaba con sus dedos sin ser siquiera capaz de mirarle a los ojos.

¿Acaso le incomodaba su presencia?

De ser así, esperaba que eso no sea un impedimento para que siguiera cuidando de Emi.

Francamente, desde que la había contratado (o Ann, mejor dicho) se sentía más relevado de su cargo como padre. La mujer era responsable en todo lo que se refería a la menor. Preparaba ella misma sus comidas, y se preocupaba imperiosamente de que la cría hiciera sus deberes. Y aun cuando las mucamas se encargaban de asear la casa, Ryuzaki tenía la manía de limpiar más de la cuenta. Ni siquiera sabía cómo lograba apañárselas para hacer todo eso sin descuidar ninguna de sus obligaciones.

La había subestimado.

Es por eso que esperaba, siguiera con ellos.

–¡Emi-chan, cuidado!

La joven lanzo un grito deteniendo sus pensamientos, y seguido de esto escucho sus torpes pasos correr seguramente hacia la menor. Pero lejos de alertarse, camino lentamente hasta la habitación. Se había vuelto una costumbre a la que ya estaba habituado.

Fue por eso que cuando abrió la puerta no le sorprendió ver aquella escena; en donde la niñera permanecía sentada sobre el suelo, con la menor somnolienta sobre su regazo.

–De-despierta….

La mujer acaricio su cabello despacio, cuidando de no asustarla.

Emi tenía esa manía. Todas las mañanas era una proeza sacarla de la cama, porque parecía anclarse entre las sabanas; de algún modo parecía haber heredado de su parte, el gusto por dormir. Pero ya era momento de despertar, por lo mismo observo como la mujer se debatía sobre qué forma seria la más apropiada para hacerla reaccionar.

Había notado, que la niñera era sumamente cuidadosa con Emi; la trataba con tanta delicadeza que el sentimiento de incertidumbre a ratos le venía. No parecía como si fuese porque lo considerara como su labor, el había visto a otras niñeras y podría jurar que ninguna de ellas tenia la dedicación de esta mujer.

Ridículamente parecía tratar a la cría como un tesoro o algo valioso que tiene miedo de romper.

¿Sería por su actitud, siendo en su naturaleza una fémina temerosa?

Aunque no estaba en sus deseos averiguarlo.

–Emi-chan…

Finalmente la menor lanzo un gruñido de molestia, pero para alivio de Sakuno comenzaba a abrir sus ojos. Ella sonrió, deseándole un buen día y apartándole unos flequillos molestos que se apegaban a su rostro.

–¿Dormiste bien? –pregunto, con dulzura.

Emi frunció el ceño, apartándole rebelde la mirada. Se la quito de encima, como incomodada por su actitud tan maternal. Y para ser sinceros el… la entendía.

Ryuzaki era excesivamente dulce, preocupada… cualidades que a él solo le traían dolores de cabeza. Sobre todo por esa sonrisa, mierda, no quería tener que recordar cosas que lo hundirían luego.

_No me olvides, Ryoma._

Demonios.

Con la quijada tensada, y los puños apretados dio media vuelta ignorando la escena. Ni siquiera tomo en cuenta la mirada cariñosa con la que Emi quiso desearle un buen día. Ahora mismo lo único que deseaba era marcharse a su trabajo, sin tener la necesidad de pensar en nada más que en eso.

Termino de acomodarse el traje; reviso en su maletín si tenía todo lo necesario, maldiciendo cuando noto que faltaban unos documentos importantes. Volvió sobre sus pies, para encerrarse en su estudio, revolviendo hasta el último mueble que se encontraba en la habitación.

Chasqueo la lengua.

Continúo en lo mismo hasta que por fin (y tras odiarse a sí mismo por el desorden) dio con los benditos papeles, y en el mismo instante, llego hasta sus oídos el ruido que ambas mujeres hicieron al bajar las escaleras. Se paró en seco escuchando como la tímida voz de la mayor pidió amable a la mocosa, sentarse para disfrutar de su desayuno.

El aire se baño de ese agradable olor a comida japonesa, y su maldito estomago no tardo en traicionarlo, gruñendo fuertemente.

No había desayunado.

Tentado por el hambre, se trago una blasfemia contra sí mismo. Sus planes de marcharse habían sido totalmente truncados, pues lo que más quería era salir de ese lugar, y Ryuzaki lo obligaba a permanecer más tiempo, usando algo a lo que no se podía negar.

Maldita mujer, y maldito él por su tendencia a la comida oriental.

Salió del despacho, caminando directo hacia la cocina. Cuando apareció su figura tras la puerta, Emi dio un salto sonriéndole ampliamente. La cría no tardo en recibirlo, bajándose de su asiento y corriendo a estirar de su brazo para sentarlo junto a ella. Gruño mirándola con regaño, no obstante Emi ignoro esto y tras lograr que el ocupara un lugar junto a ella, sonrió satisfecha.

Maldijo interiormente.

Últimamente la mocosa se mostraba más abierta con él; aun cuando trataba de evitar el contacto físico, Emi no se daba por vencida. Si quería dormir solo, la cría terminaba por despertarlo y acurrucarse sin permiso, junto a él. Cuando necesitaba descansar, la menor se sentaba entre sus piernas para hojear uno de esos libros didácticos, mientras de tanto en tanto le enseñaba alguno que otro dibujo que le llamo la atención. Si quería darse un baño, Emi extrañamente tozuda, terminaba por colarse en el agua, llenándolo de espuma y aromas infantiles.

Francamente se estaba tornando molesto.

Miro el rostro de la menor, y esta le sonrió volviendo a clavar los ojos en su plato. Paso de los ámbar hasta los ojos de la criada, los cuales miraban desconcertados, preguntándose tal vez qué demonios hacia el allí en ese horario, aun sabiendo que ya debía estar metido en el bendito trafico de todos los días.

–¿Señor…?

Resignado, observo fijamente las reacciones de la mujer. Ahora le apartaba la vista, mientras fingía distraerse con otra cosa.

–Oi –llamo, y ella como esperaba, tenso sus hombros intentado mirarle. Cuando supo que estaba al 100% atenta a él, soltó las palabras a rastras – No he desayunado, Ryuzaki.

Ella lo miro confusa

– No… no desayuno… – cuando cayó en cuenta, dio un pequeño saltito mirándole asustada – ¡Ah, perdón! ¡Enseguida preparo el suyo!

Le pareció sobre exagerada la forma en que le contestaba y tensaba, siempre tan nerviosa. Entonces, pensó que Ryuzaki era comparable con un gatito asustado. Pequeño y temeroso. Entre balbuceos solicito un minuto más, para agregar una porción, pues no lo había considerado.

Asintió, encogido de hombros.

Emi se lo quedo viendo largamente, mientras mordisqueaba un poco de pescado al grill. Parpadeo, entonces clavo los ojos en ella, gruñendo cuando ahora le ocultaba la vista. Así se inicio un _juego, _en donde él la miraba y Emi se escondía.

Cuando ya llevaban la quinta vez haciendo lo mismo, le agarro del moflete con la ceja alzada en superioridad.

–Gane – dijo, con orgullo.

Emi enrojeció, inflando las mejillas al verse sobre pasada. Lo miro acusador, pero algo ocurrió en ella que termino por bajar la vista, haciendo un gracioso puchero con los labios. El por su parte, apoyo su barbilla mientras no despegaba los ojos de la mocosa.

Interesado en el repentino cambio de humor.

Comenzó a picarla, mientras estiraba de uno de los cabellos con una expresión desinteresada. Cuando no logro su atención, decidió que podría molestarla con otra cosa. Tras pensar en varias formas, se decidió por inclinarse ante ella y agarrarle el rostro para apretar sus mofletes. De esta manera Emi no podía ocultarle los ojos, viéndose obligada a mirarlo.

–Mada mada dane – repuso en un tonto demasiado arrogante.

Nada paternal.

Vio como le temblaba el mentón, seguramente anunciando que lloraría. Oh, demonios. Berrinches no. Miro a la niñera, buscando en ella el auxilio que necesitaba, pero para su sorpresa Ryusaki ya estaba junto a ellos, acariciando los cabellos de la mocosa.

La mujer lo miro con reproche, mientras acunaba la cabeza de Emi en su pecho. Y él, haciéndose el grandísimo idiota desvió los ojos hacia la cocinilla en donde se estaba friendo sus alimentos.

–Se quemaran – susurro, tosiendo levemente.

Ante sus palabras, Ryuzaki ahogo un grito, disculpándose con Emi y corriendo torpemente hacia el lugar para apagar la pequeña llama. Emi se sobo los ojos aun hipando apenada, por lo que el disimuladamente– sabiendo que la niñera no los miraba – acaricio la cabeza de la menor haciendo la señal de silencio con su dedo y labios.

Ella tras parpadear, le dedico una sonrisa tan radiante que…. Si, demonios. Saco a flote un calor extraño en su pecho.

Ahora se arrepentía de haberse quedado a desayunar.

Con el ceño fruncido, evito la mirada infantil, prestando atención al plato que la mujer con tanto esmero se encargo de preparar. Sabía que cocinarle no era su deber, no era parte de ninguna de sus obligaciones y sin embargo Ryuzaki lo hacía.

–Que disfrute – dijo, tímida.

Su cabeza se movió robóticamente en afirmación, y sin pensárselo mucho comenzó a devorar todo lo que ahí estaba. Desde pequeño, que gozaba del disfrute de una buena comida y lo que ahora estaba dentro de su boca podría jurar que era exquisito.

Encima era buena cocinando.

¿Qué otra cosa oculta tenía esa mujer?

Una vez termino por tragar hasta el último trozo, se permitió relajar un segundo sus nervios. Sabía que la mujer lo miraba, _disimulada, _pero lo hacía. Como esperando algo, y eso lo inquieto.

¿Debía decir algo?

–Esto… –ella froto sus manos, mientras se mojaba suavemente los labios.

Y tenso los propios. Es que, ¿las mujeres no entendían lo sensual que resultaba eso? Ver como ese trozo de carne se humedecía sutilmente, daba bastante para la imaginación. Inclusive si hacia dote de su experiencia, tal vez aquella boca tendría más que una simple humedad…

–Señor.

Mierda.

Justo en ese momento su móvil comenzó a vibrar. Gruñendo se llevo el aparato hasta su oído, esperando que le hablasen.

–_¿Dónde estás, Echizen? _

Ah, que maravilloso.

–Donde no te importa.

Momoshiro maldijo, probablemente sintiendo deseos de aniquilar su existencia.

–_¡Vente ahora mismo! Necesito de tu culo arrogante para solucionar esto._

¿No podía solucionar nada solo?

–Tsk.

Y un "vete al diablo" fue lo que termino aquel estúpido dialogo. Miro de reojo a la mujer, y agradeció la comida, por un simple acto de cortesía.

Noto, tras mirar su reloj, que realmente se había excedido en el horario, e iba tarde. Genial. Con lo que costaba salir de ese maldito tráfico. Sin embargo, con esto tenía una excusa para irse sin decir más. Encerrar todo pensamiento que tuviese relación con el cuerpo de esa mujer, centrándose en la enorme pila de papeles sobre su escritorio.

Si. Eso era lo mejor.

Se levanto de su lugar, para asombro de la mujer. Sin mirar a la niña, ni menos a ella. De todas formas, ¿Por qué demonios tenía que estar atento a Ryuzaki? ¿Desde cuándo le importaba lo que una fémina estuviese queriendo preguntar? Y mejor aun, ¿desde cuándo sus hormonas comenzaban a despertar, cual mocoso?

No. Eso jamás.

Agarro su maletín, y dando media vuelta se marcho.

Desde el comienzo, no debió haberse tentado por una simple comida. Aun cuando debía reconocer que fue agradable, no quería terminar cayendo ante sus propios dichos, tal como un idiota.

Dos veces no.

U_U_U_U_U_U_U_U_U_U_U_U_U_U_U_U_U_U_U

Sujeto sus manos, calentándolas entre las propias. Aun cuando llevaban guantes, el frio era tal que parecía calar entre las telas. Froto un tanto haciendo que Emi parpadeara inquieta, y de pronto le aparto rápido, agarrando el tirante de su mochila.

La niña siempre, y cada vez que se sentía incomoda con una de sus muestras de afecto, le daba por sujetar algo mientras lo presionaba entre los dedos. Ocultaba los ojos entre los flequillos verdosos, para luego sonrojarse suavemente.

Estaban a las afuera de la primaria Seigaku, lugar al que Emi asistía a clases. Era una institución enorme, que contaba desde primaria hasta inclusive una Universidad. No era de extrañar que le menor tomara clases en ese lugar, cuando noto el desfile de vehículos costosos dándole a entender que efectivamente…. era para gente rica.

Sin embargo, Emi nunca parecía a gusto.

Mirando la entrada con una expresión de temor, y sus dedos bajaban hasta su falda apretando demasiado. Siempre ocurría lo mismo. Ella desconocía el motivo por el que se comportaba de esa forma, ni menos lo que realmente había ocurrido. Pero, de algo estaba segura y es que ver esa cara asustada, le partía el corazón.

Imagino lo terrible que debe haber sido para ella perder su voz, aun cuando sabia que la tenia. Sabiendo que antes si podía decir lo que pensaba; que podía llorar y ser escuchada; gritar y recibir un regaño a cambio; que si deseaba reír podría hacerlo.

Y perderla, por una razón tan terrible…

Si bien es cierto, Emi lentamente se mostraba más abierta con ella; permitiéndole tocarla, o de vez en cuando dejarse acariciar. Aun existía una barrera enorme que por más que intentara, era imposible penetrar. Algo demasiado íntimo, demasiado oculto, y que sospechaba tardaría demasiado en lograr saber.

Pero, gracias al cielo, sus esfuerzos no eran del todo inútiles. Pues de a poco Emi se dejaba mimar, e inclusive a ratos era ella misma quien la buscaba para que le leyese algún cuento, o simplemente porque necesitaba de una compañera que le ayudase a vestir sus muñecas.

También había descubierto, que la niña adoraba cuando peinaba su cabello; que le gustaba sentir que lo acariciaban, y por sobre todo que este se mantenga limpio y con ese aroma infantil característico en Emi. Y estaba consciente que eran meros detalles, que para los demás podrían resultar absurdos. Pero algo le decía que era en aquellas minucias a las que tendría que prestar atención si es que realmente quería conocer a la pequeña.

Por eso mismo, siempre estaba al tanto de sus expresiones.

Más que por el hecho de que era su trabajo, se había encariñado tanto con ella que se sentía en la obligación de hacerlo. De cuidarla, de protegerla. Era extraño, por que inclusive con el hijo de Tomoka, al que podría jurar adoraba hasta el cansancio, no sentía tal necesidad de apego.

Era algo que nacía espontaneo.

¿Lastima, tal vez?

No. No por favor. Eso no era, ni seria nunca por lastima.

Volvió en si cuando sintió el jalón desde abajo, y bajo sus ojos encontrándose con los ambarinos igual de penetrantes que los paternos. Dios. Si eran dos gotas de agua.

Recordó por fin, que Emi debía entrar a clases, y que estar de pie en la entrada no implicaba precisamente llegar a la hora. Entonces escucho la campana y agachándose sujeto los pequeños hombros, dedicándole una sonrisa radiante. Comprensiva.

–Tú puedes, Emi-chan. Esfuérzate.

Cuando el ámbar se ilumino de tal manera, que la asombró y el labio tembló hasta curvarse en una sonrisa tímida… Bien, podría morir ahí mismo. Ella sabía lo adorable que podría llegar a ser esa niña, pero esto… ¡Dios, tanta ternura era un pecado!

Emi exhalo aire y asintió obediente. Luego le dio la espalda y se echo a correr rumbo a sus clases. Muy distinta a las veces anteriores en donde prácticamente debía arrastrarla para lograr que entrara. Lo que más le asombro fue su obediencia, y el ímpetu con el que la vio marcharse.

Era algo bueno, ¿verdad?

Cosas como esta le daban mas ánimos, para continuar dando lo mejor de sí misma.

–¿Sakuno…-chan?

Asustada, se encontró con la voz masculina, notando por primera vez que no estaba sola. Unos cabellos rojizos, levemente ondulados en las puntas, una piel pálida, y la sonrisa siempre presente.

–¡Eiji-sempai! – exclamo entre asombrada y alegre.

El amplio aun mas su sonrisa, abrazándola enérgico por los hombros.

–¡Nyaah! ¡Acerté! Pensé que me había equivocado –el pelirrojo ni cuenta echaba de que su cabeza era comparable con una bombilla, ante la vergüenza de ser sujetada de tal forma – ¡Has crecido mucho, Sakuno-chan!

No es que el tuviese malas intenciones, pero…

–Ha-hai… pero, disculpe, ¿podría….?

Con su dedo señalo la zona, intentando quitárselo de encima. Eiji pestañeo repetidas veces, y finalmente tras disculparse la soltó. Sin quitar ese tono amable.

–¡Me sorprendió verte! ¿Qué haces por aquí, Sakuno-chan?

Aquel enérgico chico, era un sempai de sus tiempos de Instituto. No recordaba muy bien su edad, pero al menos le superaba por 3 años. Se habían hecho muy amigos, sin embargo cuando el se graduó no supo nunca más de Kikumaru. Y ella no pudo averiguar que había sido de el. Concentrada en la búsqueda de un oficio, terminaron pasando los meses, así los años hasta que en algún punto de su memoria, ya no apareció nunca más en sus pensamientos.

Francamente, encontrárselo después de tanto, era una alegría.

Le relato brevemente su oficio y a que se dedicaba, sorprendiéndose al descubrir que Eiji se había convertido en un profesor de Gimnasia aeróbica, y por lo mismo hace más de un año había comenzado a trabajar en ese lugar.

–Tal vez nos topemos de nuevo – repuso, sonriente.

El conductor de su jefe, a lo lejos le hizo señas para que se acercara. Sakuno obedeció, y tras despedirse del hiperactivo chico –no sin antes desearle un buen día, y recordarle lo contenta que se sentía por este reencuentro - acabo metiéndose rápidamente al vehículo partiendo de vuelta al hogar Echizen.

Emi tenia clases hasta media tarde, por lo que mientras podría entretenerse aseando un poco y ordenando el desastre que dejaba la niña cada mañana. Preparar su merienda, y cuando el chofer vaya por la menor, ella la recibiría con una sonrisa amable. Luego podrían cocinar juntas, y preparar la cena, e inclusive si tenía suerte podría hacer que su jefe probara de su comida, y luego…

Un momento.

Freno ella misma sus pensamientos. Porque lo que había pensando no estaba nada bien. No. No tenía ni una pizca de bueno. Su rostro adquirió un rojizo rápidamente, cubriéndose consternada los labios.

¿Si tenía suerte su jefe podría comer su comida…?

¿Qué significaba eso?

No había porque sentirse feliz si es que se daba el caso, ni menos decepcionada cuando no ocurriera. ¿Qué estaba pasando por su cabeza? De la única que debía preocuparse que comiera era de la niña, no del padre. Ella estaba al cuidado de Emi, por ende si Echizen comía o no, si le gustaba o no sus platillos…. No debía importarle demasiado.

Lo mismo que en la mañana.

Se había terminado haciendo un lio queriendo preguntar que le había parecido, y a causa de eso él se había molestado y posteriormente marchado del lugar.

¿Lo estaba incomodando?

Y, exactamente ¿con que?

Continúo en medio de sus divagaciones, y ni cuenta se daba que ya había llegado. Se bajo por mera costumbre, y ni siquiera cuando la servidumbre le sonreía, ella correspondió. Se adentro en la residencia Echizen, cerrando lentamente la puerta. Cuando el silencio fue lo único que llego hasta sus oídos, reacciono.

–¿Are?

Paso la vista en todas direcciones, cayendo en cuenta en qué lugar se encontraba.

–Algún día terminare quizás donde… – se reprendió, frotándose las sienes.

Lanzo un suspiro, agradeciendo el estar sola. Recordó, entonces, que es lo que tenía planeado hacer y subiéndose las mangas de aquel grueso suéter, se dispuso a poner manos a la obra. Aun cuando la servidumbre siempre solicitaba limpiar ambos pisos, ella se negaba diciendo que no era necesario.

Se lo había pedido a su jefe. Alegando que no tenía nada con lo que podría entretenerse mientras esperaba el regreso de la pequeña, y que siendo una fanática de la limpieza no significaría problema. El la había mirado como un bicho raro, pero finalmente acepto sin emitir ninguna palabra más.

Al final siempre parecía acceder.

A pesar de su forma de ser, pareciendo siempre molesto, también tenía su lado amable. Era inquietante descubrir cuan predecible podría resultar ese hombre. La asustaba, logrando sonsacarle tartamudeos y aumentar su sonrojo innato.

De pronto llego hasta sus pensamientos el recuerdo de la mañana, en donde ella acomodo su corbata.

Ah, eso se había sentido demasiado bien. El calor de su aliento, haciendo cosquillas sobre su mejilla. La mirada atenta, escrutando algo en ella que no lograba descubrir, saber que la superaba por lo menos 10 centímetros, el descubrimiento de saber que existía algo en lo que no era bueno, y aun mas saber que esas manos podrían llegar a ser tan torpes como las suyas… y el calor comenzó a concentrarse peligrosamente sobre su zona intima.

¿Se moverían igual sobre su cuerpo?

Oh, por dios.

Era una maldita pervertida.

Con sus manos comenzó a agitar, dándose aire para refrescarse el rostro que ya le comenzaba a arder. ¿Desde cuándo la pura y casta Sakuno tenía esos pensamientos tan… indecorosos? Más aun con su jefe. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando con ella últimamente?

Pero la respuesta no llego en ningún momento.

Agito su cabeza, como buscando alejar esas ideas y termino por decidir que pensar en otra cosa sería lo mejor. No. De hecho, no pensar en nada sería más apropiado. Porque cada vez que sonsacaba sola otro asunto, el rostro de ese hombre aparecía para perturbarla, aun cuando no tenía nada de relación.

Ya crispando sus nervios, corrió hacia el dormitorio de la niña, para asearlo. Necesitaba distraerse con algo, y no encontró nada mejor que la habitación de Emi, para lograr su cometido.

Primero partió por ordenar debidamente los cientos de peluches, que se agolpaban en una esquina, y algunos sobre el colchón. Luego, los libros de caricaturas que tanto adoraba la niña; las muñecas, y accesorios de estas. Emi, era excesivamente femenina y delicada. Parecía como una pequeña princesita rosa, pues en su cuarto lo que más destacaba era el maquillaje y los vestidos.

Luego con escoba en mano comenzó con la limpieza del suelo.

Removió los muebles, sacando fuerzas que no sabía que tenía, y volviéndolos a su lugar de origen. La habitación de Emi, era bastante grande; tanto como la del progenitor. Y por lo mismo siempre tardaba bastante en lograr dejarla como le gustaba de limpia.

Noto que en la esquina estaba un baúl, que no había movido. Era grande, por lo mismo también seria pesado. Miro sus manos decidida, e inclinándose agarro desde ambos extremos intentando hacerlo avanzar. Cuando noto que no podría moverlo – al menos sola – fue demasiado tarde. Su cuerpo cayó contra el suelo, volteando el dichoso baúl en el camino. Se abrió la cubierta y salieron disparadas las cientos de cosas que habían en el.

Una de ellas se poso justo a sus pies, y tras incorporarse a medias, la sujetó cuidadosa.

–¿Qué es…?

Con curiosidad volteo el papel encontrándose con una fotografía que llamo su atención. En ella aparecía la pequeña Emi, siendo muy a penas un bebe. Lo supo por las facciones tan similares con Ryoma. Su sonrisa se disipo rápidamente, cuando noto quien era la que sostenía a la pequeña.

No era Echizen Ryoma.

–¿Una mujer…?

Noto que realmente era hermosa. De un cabello marrón hasta la cintura, unos preciosos ojos azules y la piel pálida. Alta y esbelta. Luciendo un largo vestido color champagne, a juego con unos pequeño zapatos.

Se pregunto si ella seria la madre de Emi : siendo esta opción la más probable sobre todo cuando noto como aquellos labios estaban sonrientes, con una expresión tan similar a la sonrisa que Emi le había brindado momentos antes. Hermosa y Dulce. Tímida. Radiante. Y juvenil.

Demasiado juvenil.

Entonces, fue como abrir el grifo del agua antes de una ducha. De esa misma forma las dudas comenzaron a fluir en su cabeza, soltando por inercia la fotografía.

¿Qué edad tendría esa mujer?

¿Y… Ryoma?

¿Qué edad tendría ese hombre?

A juzgar por sus rasgos se notaba que no superaba los treinta. Menos, incluso, que veinticinco. Entonces, si hacia cálculos, se supone que la niña tendría apenas seis años recién cumplidos. Hace dos meses atrás para ser exactos.

Y esa era precisamente la pieza que no encajaba.

¿Cómo era posible que la pequeña sea su hija, siendo el tan joven?

Sus dudas aumentaron aun más cuando su cabeza comenzó a calibrar las posibilidades. ¿Sería un padre prematuro? Pero, si pensaba bien, Echizen no parecía el tipo de hombre irresponsable que dejaría a una mujer embarazada por mero accidente.

Entonces, ¿fue planificado? ¿Por qué la madre no aborto?

¿Ryoma realmente quiso….?

Sus dudas se estancaron cuando distinguió entre el desperdigo de cosas una nota con un fragmento escrito sobre ella. La letra, era evidente, no pertenecía a una niña de seis años. Más bien a un adulto. O a una adulta para ser exactos. Sabía que mirar estaba mal, que eran las cosas de la pequeña, pero…

Ya era demasiado tarde para ignorar sus deseos de querer saber. De querer entender que ocurría en esa familia.

Temblando agarro el trozo de papel, mientras sus ojos se movían nerviosos uniendo letra por letra. Cuando todo tuvo sentido para ella, en ese mismo instante, las lagrimas se desbordaron sobre su rostro. Se cubrió los labios, reteniendo los hipidos que escaparon de su garganta. El pecho le dolía tanto que parecía hecho de plomo, su corazón bombeaba descontrolado.

¿Por qué estaba en manos de Emi?

¿Acaso ella sabe…?

Volvió a releer una y otra vez, rogando por que no sea verdad. Pero siempre se encontraba con el mismo crudo relato.

_Ryoma: _

_Probablemente quieras destruir esta pequeña carta, pues es el último fragmento que demuestra que existí. _

_Sé que me odias, por tenerla. Que no la quieres, y probablemente nunca lo harás. _

_Sé que fui egoísta, y solo pensé en mi misma… tú solo eres un niño, y tienes un brillante futuro esperándote: y yo te lo estoy arrebatando. No. Te lo estamos arrebatando. Se supone que la adulta soy yo, y sin embargo fui la más inmadura entre ambos._

_Pero aun así, a pesar de todo el rencor que tienes, quiero que sepas que te ame. Que fui feliz a tu lado, y nunca olvidare eso. _

_De Emi no te preocupes, pues hare que nunca le falte nada. Y tu madre bien que se encargara de hacerlo, con tal de no tener que cargar con un vástago de su hijo adolescente._

_Es por eso que tú no te preocupes. Vive y disfruta. Solo espero que nunca te arrepientas de tu decisión; pues en la vida, no hay peor dolor que ese._

_Cuando te das cuenta… ya será muy tarde._

_Y lamentablemente ya no existe vuelta atrás._

_Con amor._

_Ritsuko._

–No… puede ser…

Ahora todo comenzaba a tener sentido para ella. Desde el comportamiento tan frio de Echizen, el trato indiferente con la pequeña Emi, su enfoque excesivo hacia el trabajo, la mala relación padre – hija. No necesitaba contar, ni siquiera era necesario pensar mucho para saber más o menos que ocurrió para ese entonces.

Y la realidad le dolió tanto cuando recordó a la victima de todo esto.

–Emi-chan… ¿Acaso sabes, que tu padre nunca quiso…? – las palabras quemaron en su boca, deteniéndose.

Estaba equivocada, ¿verdad?

Emi no debía saber nada de eso.

Ey, no es gracia para nadie enterarse que tu padre jamás quiso tenerte. Que te odiaba incluso antes de tu nacimiento. ¿Cómo una niña de seis años podría entender eso? ¿Cómo explicarle que no era su culpa, si no que de las circunstancias?

No existía forma en la que ella pudiese comprenderlo, sin resultar gravemente herida.

Volvió a sujetar la foto entre sus dedos, mirando fijamente el rostro de aquella mujer.

Aun tenía dudas, aun existían cabos sueltos. Uno de ellos era precisamente la difunta madre de la menor; en ella estaban todos los misterios. Pero como resolverlos, cuando la mujer en cuestión estaba varios metros bajo tierra.

Sin embargo ahora, por lo menos, comprendía al menos una de ellas. Y era tan triste que no pudo evitar sentir que su pecho pesaba, obligándola a encogerse apretando con fuerza esa zona.

Echizen Ryoma, desde un principio… nunca quiso ser padre.

_Continuara…_

* * *

_Y bien, y bien? :D que tal? Les gusto? Quieren asesinarme por hacerlas leer algo tan feo? JAJJA espero que no u.u Sayaaa necesita seguir viviendo! _

_Bueno, queridas, como ven les solté la bomba bastante pronto. Pero como dije, en ambos capítulos, es un fic cortito así que los sucesos pasaran bastante rapido. Lean bien para no perderse. Aquí vemos lo que varias se temían, y era que efectivamente Echizen JAMAS quiso ser padre. Pero por favor, no lo crucifiquen por eso: era solo un crio. Encima con toda la vida planificada. Y como dice en la carta, fue la madre la que lo tuvo por fuerza, el no. _

_También descubrimos que la madre era mayor, y que no se parece a Emi, al menos físicamente. _

_Sobre el Ryosaku! aaaawww me encanta escribir sobre esta pareja. Imagine que si ambos fueran adultos, seria algo como esa su relación. Ahora, de a poco Echizen se ve tentado por ella, pero es algo que aun tendrá que desarrollarse. Hasta el momento la desea, lo tienta, pero nada en plan romántico..._

_Sakuno en cambio, debo recordar, a penas tiene 21 de edad es virgen, e inocente... Su experiencia en el amor es comparable como su experiencia en el sexo. Osea, NADA! xD Aun sueña con el príncipe azul y esas boberías cursis que todas en mas de una ocasión soñaron. Tendra que aprender que no todo es color de rosas, y bien que con Ryoma, tendrá que entender por la fuerza._

_También quiero mencionar que desde ahora en más la historia tomara un rumbo mas sexual, no excesivo pero si necesario. Asi que si no les gusta, bueno es momento de detener su lectura! :D_

_Bueno, eso más que nada! Agradecida de sus reviews siempre tan fieles! Es bonito ver que me apoyan y que les resulta tierna la idea. A mi también me resulta asi n.n Me encanta Emi, es tan afure87wr8wedwsgd tierna que cada vez que escribo de ella mi cabeza se llena de un arcoíris y cosas rosadas. Es una ternura y la pobre ha sufrido tanto..._

_En fin! Nos vemos en el próximo, y atentas a mi otro fic. _

_Saludoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooos!_


End file.
